Love Hina Manga Continued
by LongGC
Summary: Read Disclaimer for current status
1. DISCLAIMER

Current Status as of 4/16/04 Chapter 17 Currently working on, progress has been slow read below of reason Made some changes in chapter 2  
  
Also I am currently writing an Original fantasy story. I have currently wrote up to 10 pages and still have lots of writing to do. The story has an anime like feel to it and somewhat of an RPG element going on. The typing format is similar to that of my Love Hina Fan-fic but I'm going to put a lot more effort in describing scenes. I am unsure whether I am going to post it up, as it is in an early stage.  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
Do not sell this fan-fic it is free and should remain that way. If by chance I see someone selling this online I will cease working on the Fan- fic permanently.  
  
Do not claim this as your own work. I put a lot of effort in writing/typing this fan-fic. If I see on another website with someone else's name as the writer I will cease working on the Fan-fic permanently.  
  
If you want my Fan-Fic on a website you own please e-mail me about this and provide a link to your website so I can check it out a bit before giving approval.  
  
I do not own or created any of the original cast of Love Hina. Ken Akamatsu owns all rights to the original Love Hina cast. 


	2. A new beginning

Love Hina Manga Continued  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yeah I seemed to forget the part when Naru and Keitaro got married and the girl Maeda has just been recently introduced. So looks like I have to make a short introduction. This will take place right after Naru and Keitaro left to go on their honey moon.  
  
Shinobu: Such a wonderful wedding.  
  
Motoko: Yeah it was.  
  
Sarah: Hmmm. I wonder if their going to have kids right away.  
  
Shinobu + Motoko: EH! Don't think like that already!  
  
Kitsune: You sure are lucky though Maeda.  
  
Maeda: Eh.. Why is that?  
  
Haruka: Because you caught the bride's brocade. It is said that whoever catches it will be the next one to get married.  
  
Maeda: EH! *Blush * But, but I don't want to get married yet.  
  
Shinobu: hehehe Don't worry about it.  
  
Motoko: Well we should start to clean up.  
  
Haruka: I suppose your right, Seta, Sarah let's go.  
  
Seta + Sarah: Okay.  
  
Tsuruko: I really do hope you get married soon Motoko.  
  
Motoko: EH!*Blush * Why is that sister?  
  
Tsuruko: Isn't obvious... It's because I want nieces and nephews!  
  
Motoko: (shocked and speechless)  
  
Tsuruko: Well I look forward to your wedding someday.  
  
Kitsune: So Motoko are you going to get married to Shirai or Haitani?  
  
Motoko: EH! *blush *(turns around) WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT! I HAVE NO INTENTION OF MARRYING EITHER ONE OF YOU!  
  
(Fighting in background)  
  
Maeda: hehe, she's really violent..  
  
Shinobu: ahh don't worry about it she's always like that when someone mentions anything about her love life.  
  
Motoko: GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!  
  
Shirai + Haitani: Somebody HELP US!  
  
Maeda: hehe, is that so..  
  
Shinobu: Well then shall I show you your room?  
  
Maeda: Ah sure.  
  
Shinobu: Oh Su can you help Shirai and Haitani.  
  
Su: Okay... GO MECHA TAMA V6!  
  
(Shinobu and Maeda leaves)  
  
Shinobu: well you should be able to adopt yourself here quickly. If you have any problems you can come to any of us and we will try to help you in any way we can. Ah here is your room. (Door opens)  
  
Maeda: Wow this room is bigger than the one I have at home.  
  
Shinobu: Well it should be this place use to be an Inn.  
  
Maeda: Really!  
  
Shinobu: Yeah this place has a very strange history that hardly any of us really know about. But one thing's for sure everyone who lives here their dreams come true.  
  
Maeda: My. my.. Dream is to go to Tokyo University.  
  
Shinobu: Well I'm sure it will come true. Well I'll leave you be in your room. Oh yeah before I forget make sure to get settled down quickly school is starting in a week from today.  
  
Maeda: ah YES! (Shinobu leaves)  
  
Maeda: (everyone who lives here are so beautiful.. I'm not really pretty at all and no one would want to be with me.. Will I also be able to find a true love in this place?)  
  
END OF INTRO!  
  
Okay so I forgot to write this part up when I doing this fanfic. I kinda wrote this intro extremely quick but I think it did the job. Oh yeah anything in this format (What up) it usually means either I am describing a scene or a character is thinking to themselves. Well I still haven't worked on that Valentine chapter but I'll get to it soon enough. So until then enjoy.  
  
Publish Date: I forgot Writer/editor: Gar Long Chan Edited on 3/27/04 


	3. The New Tenant

Love Hina Manga Continued  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After Keitaro and Naru got married the rest of the gang in Hinata Inn resumed their normal lives except without Keitaro and Naru......  
  
Motoko, Su, Shinbu and Maeda are on their way to Tokyo U and Prep School when all of a sudden they see a young man running down the street but happened to trip over a banana peel...The gang goes over to help him.....  
  
Shinobu: Are you okay? (Helps New Guy up)  
  
New Guy:Sorry but I'm in a hurry (Runs Off)  
  
Motoko: What a rude person.  
  
Shinobu: Don't say that!  
  
Su:Aiiiiiiiii Were going to be late for class!  
  
Maeda : ( That person he reminds of someone I use to know...)  
  
Off to school they go and to their classes  
  
Shinobu : Motoko!  
  
Motoko : Shinobu!  
  
Su : Aiiiiiiii ! Everyone's Here!  
  
Motoko : I can't believe all of us are in the same class  
  
(New Guy Walks in)  
  
Motoko : It's Him!  
  
Shinobu : Oh it's the person we helped earlier.  
  
Su : Hey you who tripped over a banana peel over here!  
  
(Entire Class laughs at New Guy.... He stops in his tracks embarrassed looks up and see the girls who helped him and walks towards them)  
  
New Guy : Oh it's your girls again.  
  
Motoko : What do you mean by that !  
  
New Guy : (facing Shinobu) I'm sorry I didn't thank you earlier I thought I was going to be late for class my name is Kenji Kazuya just call me Kenji. Note from creator:(I know name is corny but then again I can't think of good Jap names.)  
  
Motoko : (Is he Just going to Ignore ME !)  
  
Shinobu : Oh you don't have to thank me.  
  
Kenji : But a beautiful girl like yourself should be thanked.  
  
Shinobu : (blushing)  
  
Su : Ehhhh He's acting awfully cool for someone who tripped on a banana peel.  
  
Kenji : Well if you will excuse me now.  
  
(Kenji walks down to the center of the class)  
  
Kenji : Hello everyone I am Kenji Kazuya I am going to be your teacher for the year.  
  
Motoko, Shinobu, Su : WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(The school day ended and the group went back home to Hinata Inn)  
  
Motoko : SU!!!!!  
  
Su : Ehhhhhhhhh Why are you yelling at me?  
  
Motoko : Sorry, Can I ask you a favor?  
  
Su : What is it?  
  
Motoko : I want you to get information on this Kenji person with your computer.  
  
Su : why? Do you like him or something?  
  
Motoko : (Blushing) ME LIKE THAT IDIOT YOU GOT TO KIDDING ME!!!!!! Just get some information on him!!!!!!!!!  
  
Su : okay okay okay here I go......  
  
( Su types super fast and gets Info on Kenji)  
  
Su : Let's see Kenji Kazuya graduated from Tokyo U at Age 15, traveled in America for 2 years, master of Jeet Kune do... hmmm... there's another type of martial arts he's mastered but I can't get access to it.  
  
Motoko : ( So this Kenji knows how to fight...heh heh heh Maybe I'll challenge him to a match and teach him a lesson)  
  
(Maeda Walks in shocks Su and Motoko)  
  
Maeda : Hey Dinner's ready. Huh are guys hiding something?  
  
Su + Motoko : IT'S NOTHING!  
  
(After Dinner)  
  
Ring*Ring*Ring*Ring*  
  
(Shinobu answers phone)  
  
Shinobu : Hello?  
  
Keitaro : Oh Hi Shinobu, It's me Keitaro  
  
Shinobu : Sempai!!!!!  
  
Keitaro : Shinobu I don't have much time to talk but I have a friend that I met in America and he needs a place to stay. He should be showing up anytime now, make sure everyone back at Hinata treats him nicely. Oh yeah one more thing his name is....  
  
KNOCK* KNOCK*KNOCK or DING-DONG* DING-DONG* (not sure if hinata inn had a doorbell)  
  
(Motoko, Su, Maeda walks towards door....Maeda Opens door)  
  
*Flash back in Maeda Memory* ***** : Hey leave her alone.  
  
Bully : Heh your lucky you bookworm (Runs Off)  
  
***** : Are you okay?  
  
Maeda - Yeah sniff*Sniff*  
  
***** : Hey don't cry anymore...If you keep crying like that your dreams will never come true.  
  
Kenji : Hello Eh.....(I can't believe the girls that are in my class are the people whom I'm going to live with......Keitaro you bast*** should have told me who lived here!)  
  
(scene in living room)  
  
Motoko : You can't just decide to live here!!!! This is a girl's dormitory!!!! Creator's note (Ya I know that line is corny)  
  
Su : Then how come Kei (Motoko cover her mouth)*whispers* Su I don't want him living here so be quiet.  
  
Kenji : Are you sure I can't live here?  
  
Motoko : Yes you CAN'T LIVE HERE!  
  
Maeda : Ex.ex..excuse me Kenji...  
  
Kenji : Yes?  
  
Maeda :(Blushing) Do you have a girlfriend?  
  
Kenji : (Blushing) Wha..wha..what!!!! Why are you asking me this?  
  
Motoko - (Eh....Hehe this guy has the same weakness as Keitaro...maybe he is just a perv)  
  
Maeda : Ah...ah...you don't have to answer the question...  
  
Kenji : No...I think I should answer your question.....No I never had a girlfriend in my life..  
  
Maeda : (blushing) I'm so glad...eh.(Oh no Did I just say that out loud)  
  
Su : Maeda why are glad that Kenji doesn't have a girlfriend?  
  
Maeda : (Oh no I cant believe I said that) (Runs off)  
  
Kenji : Did I do something?  
  
Motoko : she's too young to understand....!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah I almost forgot you can't live here!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenji : ( she's scary)  
  
(Shinobu walks in)  
  
Shinobu : Motoko can I speak to you....  
  
Motoko : Huh what is it????  
  
(the two whispers)  
  
Motoko : What Keitaro said he can stay here!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenji : Oh Keitaro called recently... I thought he forgot I was coming here.  
  
Motoko : I will not accept you living here!!!!!!  
  
Kenji : can't we work something out?  
  
Motoko : !!!!!!!!!!!!! hehehehehe. I got it, Keitaro beat me in a match and I accepted him as landlord of this girl's dorm....  
  
Shinobu : MOTOKO!  
  
Kenji : ( I don't like how things are turning for the worse)  
  
Motoko : Kenji Kazuya I CHALLENGE YOU!!!!!!!!! And if you beat me I'll accept you living here....however if you lose you will never show your face here again....  
  
Kenji : (Oh man do I really have to fight this Kendo Master girl...well it should be alright....man she's beautiful...I hope I don't lose my concentration) Alright I accept your challenge.  
  
Motoko : Tommorow Morning we shall have a duel! (Kenji your going to lose)  
  
Publish Date: I forgot Writer/editor: Gar Long Chan Edited on 3/27/04 


	4. Motoko's Battle and Kenji's Curisoity

Love Hina Manga continued Chapter 3  
  
(Late at night everyone has returned to their rooms) Note "Kenji is staying in Keitaro's room"  
  
Kenji: Oh man..... can I actually win against Motoko???? She's so beautiful. (man I wondered how Keitaro lived with such beautiful women all the time.)  
  
KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK  
  
Kenji: Come in... Maeda why are up so late?  
  
Maeda: Um can you check my Prep School Homework?  
  
Kenji: Sure no problem... (Several Moments later) Wow you got every question correct I'm impressed. (Hands paper back)  
  
Maeda: (Blushing) Thank you......  
  
Kenji: Are you feeling okay? Your face is red.  
  
Maeda: I'm fine! (about to leave room) I hope you win your fight against Motoko. (leaves)  
  
Kenji: yeah I hope also.  
  
(Morning arrives Su, Shinobu, and Maeda are all outside in front of Hinata Inn waiting for the fight to begin)  
  
Kenji: So when do we start?  
  
Motoko: I see that you are unarmed here take this. (throws weapon at Kenji feet)  
  
Kenji: What is this?  
  
Motoko: we are both going to use bokkens in our fight.  
  
Bokken - wooden sword used in kendo.  
  
Kenji: I prefer not to use weapons.  
  
Motoko: Why is that?  
  
Kenji: Using a weapon shows that the person doesn't really have any real fighting skills.  
  
Motoko: (Angry) You dare to mock my fighting style !!!! Prepare yourself Kenji I'm not Going to go easy on you!!!!! (Rushes at Kenji)  
  
Kenji: (Uh-Oh now I really done it)  
  
(Motoko attacks with various sword slashes, Kenji is able to dodge them but is having great difficulty trying to land an attack and dodging Motoko's attacks)  
  
Motoko: Is this the best you can do!!!!!  
  
Kenji: Well I haven't fought anyone as beautiful as you are.  
  
Motoko: (Blushing) How dare you say that!!!!! Take this Zan Kan Ken!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Kenji off guard gets hit by the technique)  
  
Shinobu: He's going to lose......  
  
Maeda: Su help him.....  
  
Su: ehhh me?? I don't know how to help him...  
  
*******:What all that noise up there....oh it must be Motoko again come on Tama-Chan let's go.  
  
Tama: myuuuuu..  
  
(Kenji after being hit by Motoko's Technique is now lying on the ground hurt)  
  
Kenji: (Dammit I should of dodged that attack, now I can barely move, Oh no here she comes)  
  
Motoko: Well well what do we have here (points sword at Kenji face) admit defeat and never show your face here again.  
  
Kenji: ........  
  
Motoko: if you won't admit defeat I have no other choice but to attack you again with the same technique.  
  
(All of a sudden just as Motoko was about to use her technique again Tama- Chan appears in front of her face)  
  
Tama: Myuuuuu  
  
Motoko: Eh.....Tur.tur..Turtle!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
(Motoko Swinging frantically around trying to hit Tama but ends up making herself dizzy and falls down)  
  
*******: Looks like you won, not many guys can beat Motoko in a fight you know.  
  
Kenji: Who are you?  
  
(Shinobu and Maeda runs towards Motoko and Kenji)  
  
Shinobu + Maeda: Kenji are you alright?  
  
*******: So Shinobu is this your boyfriend????? He's awfully cute you know.  
  
Shinobu: (blushing) Kitsune why are you saying that!!!  
  
Su: ehhh you don't like him? Maybe I'll take him as my boyfriend!!!  
  
Maeda + Shinobu: You can't!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenji: Excuse me I don't want to interrupt your chatting but can you girls help me and Motoko inside??????  
  
(Back in Hinata Inn)  
  
Kitsune: So Shinobu, Keitaro said he can stay here right?  
  
Shinobu: Yes but Motoko doesn't want him to live here.  
  
Kitsune: Well she doesn't have a choice anymore right since she lost in a duel against Kenji.  
  
Motoko: that was an unfair fight.. ( if it wasn't for that turtle I would have been him for sure)  
  
Kitsune: But you still lost... Well Kenji you can stay here at Hinata Inn as long as you like.  
  
Kenji: Thank You... If it weren't for you and that turtle I probably wouldn't be here right now.  
  
Maeda: Su don't eat Tama-chan!!!!  
  
Su: Eh???? He looks so tasty though...  
  
Kitsune: Well I have to be going now.  
  
Kenji: Huh why so soon?  
  
Kitsune: I have a Tea shop to run you know its just right down the stairs incase you didn't notice. Been nice talking to you.....  
  
Kenji: (She's very nice maybe I should talk to her later on.... Looks at watch) Hey I don't want you girls being late for my class so I suggest we leave soon.  
  
Motoko: Remember this Kenji I haven't accepted you yet.  
  
Kenji: ( Maybe I should talk to Kitsune about Motoko after classes are over.)  
  
(Tokyo U in Kenji's class)  
  
Shinobu: looks like he's late.  
  
Motoko: He's probably still tending to his wounds, that's why he told us to leave without him.  
  
Su: Hey Motoko doesn't he remind you of Keitaro?  
  
Motoko: (shocked) eh! Why did you say that for Su?  
  
Su: hehehe.... You like him don't you?  
  
Motoko: (blushing) No I don't!!  
  
(Kenji walks in)  
  
Kenji: hello everyone sorry I'm late.....  
  
(lesson goes on........lesson ends...) Author note: After this chapter there will be no more scenes being in School. Reason: To hard to develop story in the class room. There maybe some scenes taking place there but I have not planned anything yet.  
  
( The girls return to Hinata while Kenji goes over to the tea house to talk to Kitsune)  
  
Kitsune: Why if isn't Kenji What can I do for you today?  
  
Kenji: Well I wanted to talk about Motoko...  
  
Kitsune: Hehehe you have a crush on her don't you?  
  
Kenji: (blushing) No it isn't like that!!!  
  
Kitsune: Then what do you want to know about her? Kenji: I want to know why she hates me so much.  
  
Kitsune: She doesn't exactly hate you. It's just that she hasn't excepted you to live here and you have to earn her respect. That's what Keitaro was able to do and you know what else Motoko fell in love with him but it wasn't meant to be because he loved Naru.  
  
Kenji: I see the one she loved, loved someone else and she's afraid that it might happen again and she refuses to show her true feeling to anyone she truly loves.  
  
Kitsune: Bingo.. You understand women a lot more than that pervert Keitaro did.  
  
Kenji: Are you telling me that Motoko likes me?  
  
Kitsune: Maybe, maybe not but it's up to you if you really want to know.  
  
Kenji: (Do I really want to know????? Yes I do want to know but I can't just ask her out of the blue, I have to plan something.... But what?)  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Chapter 4 in maybe in a week or less depends on how you people like it. If you people like it or are really interested then I'll get chapter 3 to you people within a week.  
  
Publish Date: I forgot Writer/editor: Gar Long Chan Edited on 3/27/04 


	5. Kenji to the Rescue

Love Hina Manga Continued Chapter 4  
  
(After a long sleepless night of thinking of a way to get Motoko to admit her love to him or something like that, Kenji has still yet to think of a plan..... Now he slowly walks down the stairs towards the kitchen)  
  
Shinobu: Oh Kenji Good morning. Eh you looked so tired.  
  
Kenji: Yeah I couldn't sleep at all last night.  
  
Su: hehehe I bet you were thinking about something perverted.  
  
Kenji: Yeah I was...(Heh maybe I'll just play around with them) I was thinking that since I'm your teacher and your grades totally depend on me and all. I can blackmail all of you to be my personal servants and do whatever I say.  
  
Shinobu: Eh you're the worst!  
  
Su: (jumps on Kenji) Maybe you can be my husband instead (attempts to kiss Kenji)  
  
Kenji: Get off of me Su!!! IT was a JOKE!!!!!!!! (she's sure is energetic)  
  
Shinobu: *Blush* (thank goodness it was only a joke...huh Looking at Kenji reminds me of Keitaro.... Eh this feeling.)  
  
Kenji: Huh Shinobu is there nothing bothering you?  
  
Shinobu: (Surprised) Oh it's nothing really!!!!! Oh I almost forgot breakfast is almost ready please wait in the other room.  
  
Kenji: Okay no problem.  
  
(Walks over to other room)  
  
Kenji: Oh good morning Maeda, so it's your duty to set the table?  
  
Maeda: Yeah I can't cook very well so the only thing I can do is set the tables.  
  
Kenji: Oh I see, let me help you then.  
  
Maeda: Oh I got it.  
  
(Kenji trying to help Maeda set the table but ends up dropping a dish)  
  
Maeda: Oh don't worry about it I'll clean it up.  
  
Kenji: No No No! I'll clean it up since I broke it.  
  
(Both Kenji and Maeda kneels down to pick up the broken pieces, then their hands makes contact with one another then they look at one another)  
  
Kenji + Maeda: (Shocked)  
  
Kenji: *Blush* Maeda...  
  
Maeda: *Blush* Kenji.....  
  
(Hearts beating fast)  
  
(Then Motoko comes in)  
  
Motoko: Kenji what are you doing on the floor?  
  
Kenji: Oh I was setting up the table when I dropped this.  
  
Motoko: I see I'm going to help out Shinobu and Su with Breakfast.  
  
Kenji: Okay.....Maeda hurry and get out under the table...whew that was close if she caught us I would have been dead for sure.  
  
Maeda: Thank goodness.  
  
(Breakfast was served and eaten without a fuss)  
  
Kenji: hmmmmm... maybe I should invite Motoko to a movie or something.....nah she wouldn't go with me anyway.  
  
Shinobu: Excuse me Kenji.  
  
Kenji: What is it Shinobu?  
  
Shinobu: Can you go shopping with me?  
  
Kenji: *blush* Eh! Um.um.um...S.S.Sure I'll go.  
  
(Off they go)  
  
Kenji: (when she said shopping I thought she was talking about buying clothes not shopping for dinner)  
  
Shinobu: I'm almost done you can wait outside if you want.  
  
Kenji: Oh sure okay.  
  
Kenji: Hmmm.. (looks around) Oh a newsstand I wonder if they have that new Magazine.  
  
(walks over)  
  
(Shinobu Walks out of market)  
  
Shinobu: Huh where's Kenji?  
  
(Then two mysterious guys approaches Shinobu)  
  
Guy 1: Hey your quite the looker  
  
Guy 2: Yeah why don't you come with us? We'll show you a good time.  
  
(Shinobu scared and speechless)  
  
Kenji: Thank you (to newsstand clerk) Well I should really head back  
  
(see's Shinobu is scared)  
  
Kenji: oh no I shouldn't have left the market area!!! (RUNS back)  
  
Guy 1: Come on you don't have to be scared of us.  
  
Guy 2: Yeah that's right we only want to have a good time with you.  
  
Kenji: Shinobu!!!!!!!!  
  
Guy 1: So is this your boyfriend?  
  
Guy 2: Heh he looks like a wimp to me!  
  
Kenji: You better leave her alone!  
  
Guy 1: Oh and what are you going to do to us if we don't?  
  
Kenji: I don't know what don't you try your luck?  
  
Guy 2: Tough guy huh? well you can't take the both of us on.  
  
(Both men rushes at Kenji attempting to hit him however Kenji was able to counter and beat both men to the ground)  
  
Kenji: If you two ever talk to her again I won't hesitate to beat you again.  
  
(The two guys run off)  
  
Guy 1: we'll get you back.  
  
Guy 2: Yeah watch your back kid.  
  
Kenji: Shinobu are you okay?  
  
(Shinobu crying and then hugs Kenji )  
  
Kenji: Hey I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left the market without you.  
  
Shinobu: sniff.sniff.sniff.it's not your fault Kenji  
  
Kenji: come on let's go home.  
  
(As Shinobu and Kenji approach the last few steps to hinata Shinobu stops)  
  
Shinobu: (with a smile) Kenji thank you.  
  
Kenji: (Although I was suppose to think of a plan to see if Motoko likes me or not. but spending time with Shinobu was really nice, her smile really makes me feel happy..)  
  
(Back in Kenji's room)  
  
Kenji: sigh... I'm hungry. (Goes off to kitchen)  
  
Su: Aiiiiiiiii! Kenji do you want to try my super red-hot curry?  
  
Kenji: (looks at pot.....gets extremely nervous) Ah.Ah..I think I'll try it later.  
  
Su: Okay but before you do make sure you call Motoko down for dinner okay?  
  
Kenji: (Looks like I don't have to taste her curry, whew) Sure where is she?  
  
Su: She's practicing upstairs just outside.  
  
(Outside we go, Kenji is then watching Motoko practice and patiently waits for her to finish)  
  
Motoko: How long have you been standing there!  
  
Kenji: *sweating* Ah.ah.I just got here really! Su told me to call you down for dinner.  
  
(Motoko begins to walk down the stairs but just then she slips and then Kenji grabs her hand and was able to pull her back up)  
  
Motoko: *blush* Why are you hugging me?  
  
(Hearts beating fast as they are about to kiss.) (Just then a pot was thrown and hits Kenji Square in the head)  
  
Motoko: Kenji! Are you okay?  
  
(Bleeding from his head)  
  
Kenji: Who threw that!!!!!!!  
  
*****: Who is this guy?  
  
Motoko: Sarah!!!!!  
  
Kenji: Why did you throw that at me!!!!!  
  
Sarah: Awww. did I interrupt something important? It looked to me that you two were about to kiss hehe.  
  
Motoko: (blushing) What are you talking about Kenji only helped me from falling!!!!!  
  
Sarah: Are you sure?  
  
Motoko: Yes!! (Looks at Kenji) Oh my god your bleeding! I'll go get some bandages (runs off)  
  
(Kenji looks at the smiling Sarah)  
  
Kenji: (who is this girl!!!! Why did she have to throw that pot at me..... It really hurts)  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Publish Date: I forgot Writer/editor: Gar Long Chan Edited on 3/27/04 


	6. A Short visit

Love Hina Manga Continued Chapter 5  
  
Before I continue I Got some emails about the Kenji and Maeda scene and people are saying that Kenji is too old for her. For reference I will put down the age of each character mentioned so far. ( I might be off a year in age)  
  
Kenji - 17 years old Shinobu - 18 years old Su: 19 years old Motoko: 21 years old Kitsune: 25 years old Sarah: 13 years old Maeda: 15 years old Keitaro: 25 years old  
  
Naru: 23 years old  
  
(Direct continuation from Chapter 4)  
  
Sarah: So why are doing here?  
  
Kenji: You expect me to tell you my anything after you threw that pot at me!!!!!!!!  
  
Sarah: hmmmm... I guess not but I'll find out eventually.  
  
******: Sarah come down here.  
  
Sarah: Okay Mama. (she leaves)  
  
Kenji: I guess I should go down also.  
  
(Motoko is applying bandages on Kenji)  
  
Motoko: Haruka why are doing here.  
  
Haruka: huh?.. Oh I just came to visit.  
  
Motoko: I see.... where is Seta-san?  
  
Haruka: Oh that idiot, he's out somewhere digging. By the way who is this young man.  
  
Kenji: Oh I'm Kenji Kazuya one of Keitaro's Friend.  
  
Haruka: I see then why are you doing here?  
  
Shinobu: Sempai called and said he can stay here at Hinata.  
  
Haruka: So Keitaro said he can stay here.... Do you girls mind if I talk to him alone?  
  
Sarah: Mama what are going to talk about with him? (Note: She called Seta Papa so I figured why not Mama with Haruka)  
  
Haruka:.......  
  
(the girls leave)  
  
Haruka: So Kenji which one do you like?  
  
(behind the doors are Motoko, Shinobu, Su and Maeda listening)  
  
Motoko + Shinobu + Maeda: (EH! What is he going to say?)  
  
(Loud noises can be heard just outside the room)  
  
Kenji: (angry) Hey don't you girls got a paper due!!!! (Wasn't paying attention to question)  
  
(Kenji then gets up to open the door)  
  
Kenji: huh... They sure are fast  
  
Haruka: Paper?  
  
Kenji: Oh yeah I'm a Tokyo University Professor.  
  
Haruka: Interesting..... So Kenji back to the question which one of them do you like?  
  
Kenji: *blush* I don't know..  
  
Haruka: I see. Sarah! Come here  
  
Sarah: Yes Mama  
  
Haruka: Do you mind staying here for a while..  
  
Sarah: Sure Okay!!  
  
Haruka: (surprised) huh.. I was expecting you to whine as usual to come with me  
  
Sarah: (uses angel eyes) I want to get to know Kenji better  
  
Kenji: (why do I have a bad feeling about this?)  
  
Kitsune: don't worry Haruka I'll watch Sarah for you and make sure she doesn't cause too much trouble  
  
Sarah: awwww.  
  
Haruka: Well I'm off to find Seta that guy always gets lost ..(leaves) (It's going to be interesting who he chooses at the end, Keitaro loved only Naru, but this one can't make up his mind heh)  
  
Kenji: Seta. wait Haruka.  
  
Haruka: Huh what is it are you going to tell me who you like now?  
  
Kenji: No it isn't that. Tell Seta I said hello.  
  
Haruka: huh.. You know Seta? Since when?  
  
Kenji: To make a long story short let's say we met in America.  
  
Haruka: Ah Don't worry about it I'll give him your regards. (interesting I guess I'll squeeze the story out of Seta)  
  
(about to exit door)  
  
Kenji : Thank You Haruka.  
  
Haruka: No problem.  
  
Su: Aiiiiiii!! Kenji it's time to eat!  
  
Kenji: Really! I'm starving!  
  
(at the dining room)  
  
Kenji: Wow it looks great but where's my food? (just then Su brings out a large bowl of her curry)  
  
Kenji: (sweating) Am I the only one going to eat this?  
  
Su: You said you were going to try it later right.  
  
Kenji: (Why me?... Well it can't be that bad right) (takes a spoonful and eats it)  
  
Motoko: Shinobu , Maeda, Sarah go get some water please.  
  
(5 seconds later)  
  
Kenji: (running around) Wahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! It's hot!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Su: Are you sure? (Su tastes the curry) hmmm.. it isn't spicy enough  
  
Kenji: (Is she nuts or something!)  
  
(The next morning)  
  
Kenji: Wahhh!! No Su don't give me anymore curry!!!!! Huh... oh it was only a dream... Whew I'm glad it was, that curry really was spicy. Let's see (looks around) I see today is December 18... Christmas is right around the corner.....  
  
Sarah: Hey Kenji wake up! (kicks him in the head)  
  
Kenji: Why did you do that for!!!!!!!  
  
Sarah: Because you were day dreaming!  
  
Kenji: I wasn't Day Dreaming!!!!  
  
Sarah: Yeah Whatever.. (leaves)  
  
(Kenji gets and begins walking around Hinata Inn)  
  
Kenji: Hmmm. I wonder what everyone else is doing.  
  
(checks Motoko room)  
  
Kenji: Odd she isn't here.  
  
(checks Shinobu Room)  
  
Kenji: She isn't here also.... (Guess I'll go check on Su....)  
  
Kenji: What? Is this her room! Its like a jungle in here!!! Hmmm... I don't see her around....  
  
(walks around Hinata some more and approaches Maeda Room)  
  
Kenji: huh? Maeda  
  
Maeda: *surprised* Kenji don't sneak up on people like that!!  
  
Kenji: Oh sorry... By the way do you know where everyone else went?  
  
Maeda: Oh their downstairs setting up the Christmas tree.  
  
Kenji: really? I guess I should help them. Eh? you seem to be studying hard lately....  
  
Maeda: really. I guess it's because the exam is coming up in a couple months.  
  
Kenji: Well good luck on your studies.. If you need help with anything just ask.  
  
(about to leave)  
  
Maeda: Kenji wait!  
  
Kenji: Huh? what is it?  
  
Maeda: *blush* Would you take me out on New Year's day?  
  
Kenji: *blush* um...hehehe.. Why are you asking me that.  
  
Maeda: If you don't want to I understand..  
  
Kenji: Wait don't say that... I'll take you out.  
  
Maeda: Really, I'm so happy!  
  
Kenji: Well I'll go check on the others now keep studying hard okay.  
  
Maeda: Okay!  
  
(Kenji leaves and goes down the stairs)  
  
Kenji: Oh MAN! I NEVER BEEN OUT WITH A GIRL BEFORE!!!!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!!!!!! Sigh.. Huh (looks at group setting up the tree)  
  
Sarah: Su give me that star back!  
  
Su: hehehe! If you want back you have to fight MECHA TAMA V7!!!  
  
Shinobu: Su Stop! Besides we should let Kenji put the star up on top of the tree.  
  
Motoko: She's right this is his first Christmas with us, Eh I didn't notice you were there Kenji can you put up the star on top of the tree?  
  
Sarah: no fair I wanted to do it.  
  
(a chair was brought in front of the tree and kenji attempts to put the star on top of tree..However he loses his balance the others try to help but he falls down anyway)  
  
Shinobu + Motoko: Kenji!  
  
Sarah: hehehehe  
  
Kenji: I'm alright (opens eyes) EH!!!! Su!  
  
Su: Aiiii! Kenji let's kiss!  
  
Kenji: Wahhhh!!!! (she's gripping me so hard I can't break loose)  
  
Shinobu: EH!!!  
  
Motoko: KENJI YOU IDIOT! ZAN KAN KEN!!!! (Kenji of course goes flying across the room)  
  
(hours later)  
  
Kenji: Man my head hurts... Did she really had to do that to me? Sigh.... maybe a dip in the hot bath will ease my pain. (Goes to Keitaro Bath)  
  
Kenji: wow this feels great! Huh I hear voices...  
  
(down at the Hinata Hot Spring)  
  
Shinobu: I hope he's alright  
  
Su: His HP is just as high as Keitaro!  
  
Shinobu: Motoko what are you going to get Kenji for Christmas?  
  
Motoko: I don't know maybe another beating..  
  
Kenji: Christmas.... (starts to cry) the day I hate the most...  
  
Author note: Okay I think it's extremely difficult to write this fic from a day to day thing. Since I didn't give a date when the first chapter was released. I figured I might as well have this chapter be around Christmas time. I thought it would interesting. I have several ideas for the next chapter so until then post some reviews ^_^  
  
Publish Date: I forgot Writer/editor: Gar Long Chan Edited on 3/27/04 


	7. A Past to Remember Part 1

Love Hina Manga Continued Chapter 6  
  
(The Day before Christmas late at night)  
  
(In a moving a car)  
  
Kenji's dad: Don't worry son we'll be home before you know it and have a big party!  
  
Kenji: Really I can't wait to get home and see all my friends!  
  
Kenji's Mom: Hehehe don't worry dear I'm sure they want to see you to..  
  
Kenji: I'm just so excited!  
  
(Car begins to skid from side to side)  
  
Kenji's Mom: Honey! Do something!  
  
Kenji's Dad: I'm trying to but the brakes aren't working!  
  
(The car crashes in to another car)  
  
Kenji: (blood coming down from his head) Mom..Dad wake up! Wake up! Please Wake up!  
  
(Hours later in the hospital, Kenji sitting by himself after being treated)  
  
Doctor: It's really sad that his parents died on Christmas..  
  
Nurse: Yes I know.  
  
Doctor: On top of that he doesn't have any other family he can live with..  
  
Nurse: So he's going to live in an orphanage?  
  
Doctor: I guess so he doesn't have anywhere else to go.  
  
(Kenji was then taken to an orphanage)  
  
Caretaker: Don't worry Kenji everything is going to be alright.  
  
(Days later a man dressed in a business outfit comes in to the orphanage)  
  
Caretaker: I see you want to adopt a child?  
  
Man: Yes my wife and I cannot have kids of our own and we finally decided to adopt one.  
  
Caretaker: Well then let me show you the children's play room.  
  
Man: (Looks at many children playing with each other except for one) Who is that boy sitting by himself?  
  
Caretaker: His name is Kenji he came to this orphanage a few days ago... His parents died on Christmas.. Such a painful thing to endure at such a young age...  
  
(The man approaches Kenji)  
  
Man: How would you like to become my son?  
  
Kenji: . I don't know if I'll like being your son..  
  
Man: well you won't know till you come with me right?  
  
Kenji: I guess so...  
  
Man: well then it's settled . get your belongings and we'll be off then.  
  
(A flash of light appeared blinding Kenji)  
  
Kenji: *Wakes up sweating * It's it's that dream again... it's nearly been 11 years since my parents died....  
  
Shinobu: Kenji wake up! (opens door)  
  
Kenji: huh why are you in such a hurry?  
  
Shinobu: Don't you remember Kenji, Today's there a teacher's meeting at Tokyo University!  
  
Kenji:*Looks at time * You're right but since there's plenty of time left before I have to leave can you prepare a big breakfast?  
  
Shinobu: Okay!  
  
(At the breakfast table)  
  
Motoko: (He's sure eating a lot)  
  
Su: Hey Kenji! Why are you eating so much?  
  
Kenji: huh?... Hahaha I didn't realize how much I was eating it just tastes so good.. Oh I gotta get going before I'm late for the meeting, I'll see you girls in a few hours.  
  
(Kenji rushes off)  
  
Motoko: hmmm. He acting awfully weird today...  
  
Shinobu: maybe he's just happy...  
  
(at the Tokyo University meeting)  
  
Kenji: (It's been so long since I started living with that man) *flashback*  
  
(Two years later after Kenji has been adopted)  
  
Man: Look at him honey! It's been two years since he lived with us and he look's really happy!  
  
Wife: It seems that he's forgotten about his parents.  
  
Man: what are you talking about we're his parents hahaha!  
  
Wife: That not what I meant dear, I was talking about his birth parents...  
  
Man: Well it doesn't matter anymore, he'll make a fine heir to the Kazuya Corporation.  
  
Wife: Don't you think that your business partners would be angry that Kenji isn't related to you by blood Saotome Dear.  
  
Saotome: I don't care what they think, Kenji is my son now and he will take over the Kazuya Corporation when I die.  
  
Wife: but is that what Kenji wants or what you want?  
  
Saotome: I don't know..  
  
Kenji: Daddy! Mommy!  
  
Saotome: Yes son!  
  
Kenji: I want to go to Tokyo University when I grow up!  
  
Saotome: Is that so Son! Well you better start studying real hard Tokyo University doesn't just accept anyone you know.  
  
Kenji: Really?  
  
Saotome: Don't worry son you'll get in no problem. Your the top student in your school and I'm sure the entrance exam would be a piece of cake for you.  
  
Kenji: What's an entrance exam?  
  
Saotome: Hahahaha don't worry about it your still too young to understand!  
  
(just then all the professors at the meeting starts to get up)  
  
Kenji: What happen?  
  
Professor: The meeting is over Kenji weren't you paying any attention at all?  
  
Kenji: Kinda of hehehe.  
  
Professor: I expected better from you Professor Kazuya.. But what can I expect from a 17 year old... well see you later..  
  
Kenji: Yeah.. (gets his belongings and leaves)  
  
(meanwhile)  
  
Shinobu: It's been a while since Kenji left maybe I should clean his room up a bit.  
  
(enters Kenji's room)  
  
Shinobu: hehehe it's dirty just like a guy's room! I guess I should start cleaning!  
  
(Shinobu cleans Kenji's room, then decides to make his futon)  
  
Shinobu: he sure is a messy person... Eh what this under his pillow... Huh a journal I shouldn't read it... (but I'm really interested... but what if he catches me?)  
  
(Shinobu decides to read it anyway)  
  
December 20 It's been a while since I had that dream. Eleven years ago my parents died in a car accident on Christmas... I was then taken to an orphanage but a few days later a man adopted me and took care of me as though I was his own son. I can vaguely remember my birth parents faces and what they were like..  
  
Shinobu: Eh! His parents died on Christmas... that's so sad..  
  
Kenji: What are reading?  
  
(Shinobu quickly tries to put back the journal, however Kenji realizes that she has read it)  
  
Shinobu: I was only making your futon!  
  
Kenji: (angry) don't lie to me!  
  
Shinobu: I'm sorry Kenji I didn't mean to read it...  
  
Kenji: Please leave...  
  
Shinobu: but.  
  
Kenji: LEAVE NOW!  
  
(Shinobu runs out crying and then bumps in to Motoko)  
  
Motoko: Why are you crying?  
  
Shinobu: Ke.. Ke.. Kenji yelled at me...  
  
Motoko: That bastard!  
  
(Motoko angry rushes in Kenji's room with Bokken in hand)  
  
Shinobu: Wa.. wa. wait Motoko  
  
(Kenji standing the middle of the room in silence)  
  
Motoko: There you are Kenji you think you can get away of making Shinobu cry?  
  
(Motoko then tries to attack Kenji... however he sides steps without turning around and grabs the top of the bokken and snaps it in half.. Kenji then turns around)  
  
Kenji: (crying) Please.just leave me alone....  
  
Motoko: (shocked) wh.wh.why is he crying?  
  
Author note: This chapter is rather depressing in my opinion. However I wanted to see what the reader reaction is going to be like.  
  
Publish Date: I forgot Writer/editor: Gar Long Chan Edited on 3/27/04 


	8. A Past to Remember Part 2

Love Hina Manga Continued Chapter 7  
  
(Four days has passed since that day)  
  
Shinobu: Kenji hasn't spoken to us for a while...  
  
Sarah: Maybe he's coming down with a cold..  
  
Su: or maybe he just wants a kiss from me!  
  
Motoko: Well if he wanted one he wouldn't need to ask your permission because you would probably kiss him anyway..  
  
Su: That's true!  
  
Motoko: but something been bothering me for quite sometime..  
  
Maeda: what is it?  
  
Motoko: That day.. Kenji was crying..  
  
Maeda: What happened..  
  
Motoko: I don't know only Shinobu knows that.  
  
Shinobu: ....  
  
Kitsune: I see you don't want to talk about that eh. Well you guys shouldn't postpone the Christmas eve party because of him  
  
Motoko: She's right it's already late in the afternoon we should start to prepare things.  
  
(Just then footsteps can be heard coming from the stairs, the gang gets up to check on it)  
  
Shinobu: Kenji where are you going? (notices backpack on Kenji) Eh! Your not planning to leave us are you? Kenji if it's about what happened a few days ago I'm sorry..  
  
(Kenji leaves without saying a word to any of them)  
  
Kitsune: This isn't your fault Shinobu..  
  
Shinobu: but  
  
Motoko: don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll be back.  
  
Maeda: (Kenji are really going to leave us?)  
  
(Meanwhile Kenji is on the bus)  
  
Kenji: ( Saotome gave me so much when I was young, but I don't want to be the heir to the Kazuya corporation) *flashback *  
  
Saotome: hahaha Kenji my boy you've grown so much! And on top of that you did what most kids your age dream of!  
  
Kenji: And what is that?  
  
Saotome: Graduate from Tokyo University of course!  
  
Kenji: Is it that great of an accomplishment? To graduate from Tokyo University?  
  
Saotome: But of course your only 15 years old and kids 3-6 years older than you are still trying to pass the entrance exam! Huh?.. Is something bothering you son?  
  
Kenji: actually there is..  
  
Saotome: What is it son?  
  
Kenji: I been hearing from Mom that you want me to become the heir to the Kazuya Corporation.  
  
Saotome: But of course I thought that is what you wanted.  
  
Kenji: But it's not father!  
  
Saotome: What! After all I done for you! I take you in and treat you as my own child and this is how you repay me!  
  
Kenji: This is what you want! What about what I want!  
  
Saotome: Don't you see son. if you take over the company you won't have to work another day or ever have to worry about anything else that's going on!  
  
Kenji: Don't you see father! I want to live a normal life.. I don't want to be living off your money or the road you set for me! I want to pave my future on my own, I want to start my own family one day and ...  
  
Saotome: So that's it, you just want to start your own family eh? You don't have to worry about that son. A business partner and I have already arranged for to get married with his daughter in 3 years.  
  
Kenji: So this is how it's going to be.. You expect me to just to listen to you and follow what you set for me?  
  
(Kenji leaves and enters his room)  
  
Saotome: (what's wrong with that boy and after all I've done for him)  
  
(the following morning)  
  
Wife: DEAR! WAKE UP DEAR!  
  
Saotome: What is it honey..  
  
Wife: it's Kenji he isn't in his room!  
  
Saotome: what! (runs to Kenji's room and a note was seen on a desk)  
  
Dear Father, I decided to go on trip to America for two years. I'm not sure if you'll ever see me again after that but I wanted to tell you that although your not my real father I still thought of as though you were. I don't want my life to be set for me. I want to live my life the way I want. Your Son, Kenji Kazuya  
  
Saotome: Kenji your not going to get away this easily! *end flashback*  
  
Kenji: he did so much for me and yet I couldn't say goodbye to him face to face..  
  
(the bus stops)  
  
Kenji: Looks like I'm finally here...  
  
(meanwhile)  
  
Kitsune: Wow Shinobu you really out done yourself this year!  
  
Shinobu: Really...  
  
Kitsune: Eh, Why are you looking so sad... Is it because Kenji isn't here? (looks around) eh are all of you sad because Kenji isn't here!  
  
Motoko: Well he has been living with us for quite sometime and the place is boring without him here...  
  
Kitsune: Shinobu where are you going Shinobu: I'm going to find Kenji!  
  
Kitsune: Are you crazy! Eh! ARE ALL OF YOU GOING TO GO FIND HIM! WHOSE GOING TO DRINK SAKE WITH ME!  
  
Sarah: you don't need us to get yourself drunk!  
  
Kitsune: (hmmm.. If they leave that means all this sake will be mine!) Oh yes you all should go find Kenji it wouldn't be the same without him.  
  
Su: Eh! That's sure a quick change of attitude!  
  
Kitsune: Well I'm only thinking of what's right!  
  
(everyone leaves except for Kitsune)  
  
Kitsune: Hehehe Sake, sake !!!!!  
  
(the search for Kenji begins! Well lets just make it a quick search)  
  
Motoko: I searched the school and he isn't there.  
  
Sarah: Yeah me and Su looked at the places he usually goes to and he isn't there either.  
  
Maeda: Shinobu and I didn't have much luck either  
  
Motoko: Shinobu if your hiding something from us you got to tell us what is it now!  
  
(Shinobu tells them about what she read in Kenji's Journal)  
  
Motoko: eh! So that's what happened to him when he was 6 years old...  
  
Sarah + Maeda: it's such a sad story...  
  
Su: eh, so what does this story help us find Kenji?  
  
Motoko: I think I know where he is follow me! (Kenji if you leave me I'll never forgive you!)  
  
(meanwhile Kenji is standing in front of two graves)  
  
Kenji: Mom, Dad life has been going well for me lately and I wish I can share it with you. I recently met these girls and they really care about me.  
  
Su: Aiii!!!!!!! Kenji there you are!!!  
  
Kenji: Eh! Everyone! How did you find me?  
  
Motoko: Shinobu told us the story and I figured you had to be here. (hugs Kenji)  
  
Kenji: Motoko...  
  
Motoko: just promise next time you won't run off like that again.  
  
Kenji: Okay I Promise eh, Why is Shinobu standing so far back?  
  
Sarah: She afraid that you'll yell at her.  
  
Kenji: I see (walks towards Shinobu)  
  
(Just as Kenji got close to her she starts to run but Kenji grabs her arm)  
  
Kenji: Shinobu.. I'm sorry that I yelled at you back then... I didn't want anyone to know about my past... But now I'm glad that everyone knows. I don't have to hide it anymore.  
  
(Shinobu turns around with tears running down her cheeks, She then hugs Kenji)  
  
Shinobu: Kenji I'm sorry that I read your journal! Please forgive me!  
  
Kenji: It's okay Shinobu, I'm just glad that you're here...  
  
Su: Hey Kenji do I get a hug also?  
  
Kenji: Eh? Oh sure if that's what you want.  
  
(Su hugs Kenji)  
  
Kenji: Ack Su stop gripping me so hard!  
  
Su: Hehehe sorry.  
  
Kenji: Hey everyone lets go home and celebrate for the rest of the night.  
  
(The group goes home to see a passed out Kitsune)  
  
Motoko: Doesn't she ever stops drinking?  
  
Kenji: Well don't worry about her we should still Celebrate.  
  
(The gang partied for the rest of the night and they all fell a sleep right on the floor, However Kenji gets up in the middle of the night and goes outside)  
  
Kenji: I don't know how long I can keep this charade on. Sooner or later their going to find out that I'm the son of a multi-millionaire. (looks up in to the sky) If they do find out... will they treat me differently?...  
  
(Kenji was not alone when he said that... Maeda was inside Hinata and heard everything)  
  
Maeda: Kenji.. The son of a multi-millionaire..  
  
Publish Date: I forgot Writer/editor: Gar Long Chan Edited on 3/27/04 


	9. Kenji's and Maeda First Date together

Love Hina Manga Continued Chapter 8  
  
(The day of New Year's eve outside on the porch?*whatever that place is called where they hang their laundry *)  
  
Kenji: Time sure does go fast. right Maeda.  
  
Maeda: yeah..  
  
Kenji: that Christmas party was great.. But I'm just really sad that I haven't bought you guys anything...  
  
Maeda: that's okay...  
  
Shinobu: Were just glad that you were there to celebrate with us.  
  
Kenji: Really? I thought some of you would be mad at me for not buying anything.  
  
(Kenji gets kicked in the head)  
  
Sarah: I'm Mad!  
  
Kenji: I can see that hahahaha.. Well how bout I buy something for you tommorow.  
  
Sarah: tch. I wonder what your going to get me.  
  
Kenji: Don't worry about it.  
  
Motoko: Kenji if your not busy tomorrow how bout you come with us..  
  
Kenji: Sure I don't think I have anything else to do.  
  
(Maeda was shocked to hear that and then leaves quietly)  
  
Kenji: Eh.. Maeda...  
  
Maeda: ( did he forget about our date?)  
  
Kenji: Maeda, Maeda wait up..  
  
Maeda: huh. what is it Kenji?  
  
Kenji: Look I haven't forgotten about our date. I wanted to take you out tonight. I'm sorry that I haven't told you earlier.  
  
Maeda: *Blush * eh! Tonight...  
  
Kenji: Well if you don't want to go I understand...  
  
Maeda: No. I'll go..  
  
Kenji: Well I'll see you tonight (leaves)  
  
(meanwhile Kenji arrives in his room)  
  
Kenji: oh man what am I going to do on this date! (starts looking for a book frantically) where is it, where is it... HERE IS IT THE COMPLETE GUIDE ON WHAT TO DO ON A FIRST DATE. hehehe now all I have to do is follow the book!  
  
(Later that day. about 9pm)  
  
Kenji: Maeda are you ready yet?  
  
Maeda: Almost..  
  
Kenji: (reads guide) Hmmm. (It say's I should always be patient).  
  
Maeda: Kenji..  
  
Kenji: ( turns around) *blush * you. you look great in that Kimono..  
  
Maeda: *blush * you really think so?  
  
Kenji: Ah..ah.. yeah... Ahh Maeda..  
  
Maeda: What is it Kenji?  
  
Kenji: I just wanted to ask where are the others?  
  
Maeda: Oh they decided to eat out today.  
  
Kenji: I see. Well we should really get going now.  
  
Maeda: okay..  
  
(Kenji and Maeda goes off to one of those New Year's eve festival)  
  
Author note: Okay I'm dumb when its comes to Japanese culture. so bare with me  
  
Kenji: (we finally arrived at the place.. The book says I should feed her..) Maeda do you want to eat first?  
  
Maeda: okay...  
  
(at a nearby food stand)  
  
Kenji: Let have some of that also... here you go Ma...  
  
(Kenji accidently drops food on Maeda)  
  
Kenji: Eh! I'm sorry! Let me help you clean up!  
  
Maeda: It's okay Kenji It's not a problem..  
  
(someone in the shadow)  
  
*******: Ara..  
  
(Also here comes Shinobu, Sarah, Motoko and Su walking)  
  
Su: That was a Great dinner! Thanks a lot Shinobu!  
  
Shinobu: (looks at money left over...not a lot left over) hehehe.. No problem Su..  
  
Sarah: Still I don't understand how one person can eat food that's enough to feed 4 people..  
  
Su: hehe It just taste so good!  
  
Motoko: (looks around) EH!  
  
Shinobu: What is it Motoko?  
  
Motoko: It's its's Kenji and Maeda together...  
  
Shinobu: What!  
  
Sarah: (Those two girls sure are interested in that guy)  
  
Motoko: Come on were going to follow them (grabs Sarah from the ear)  
  
Sarah: EH! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO!  
  
(Meanwhile Maeda sitting on a bench)  
  
Kenji: I'm really sorry Maeda. really I am..  
  
Maeda: Kenji it's okay I'm still having a good time..  
  
Kenji: Eh... how bout we do something else?  
  
Maeda: Sure what do we do next?  
  
Kenji: ahhh.. (quickly turns around and reads guide... it says I should play catch with her) how bout we play catch?  
  
Maeda: Catch?  
  
Kenji: Sure why not?  
  
(they play on an open field... Kenji throws the ball)  
  
Maeda: I can't see it..  
  
(hits Maeda on the head)  
  
(the other girls are hiding)  
  
Motoko: Just what is he doing with her?  
  
Sarah: ( Laughing) He hit her on the head!  
  
Shinobu: stop laughing Sarah!  
  
(also hiding)  
  
*******: Ara.ara...  
  
(a few minutes later on a bench)  
  
Kenji: I'm really sorry again Maeda.  
  
Maeda: It's okay Kenji..  
  
Kenji: (what kind of dating guide is this!) *looks at book *  
  
(Kenji turns pale in shock)  
  
Kenji: ( its, its, a book on how to train dogs... now what I should do? I already ruined the night for her...)  
  
Maeda: Kenji are you okay? You don't seem like yourself today...  
  
Kenji: (that's it I'm not like usual self! Let's see it's 10:30pm we still have time) Come with me Maeda we're going to have a great time!  
  
(Kenji grabs her hand and returns to the festival.. In the end they had a great time)  
  
Author note: I'm not going to explain what events or what they did in the festival.. Use you imagination on what a couple on a first date would do (frankly I myself wouldn't know much about what couples do on their first date) However if you really want me to describe what happened please email me and I'll post up an update of this chapter with what they did.  
  
(In an open field)  
  
Kenji: hey Maeda there's only 20 seconds left before the start of a new year!  
  
Maeda: Kenji I really had a great time..  
  
(Hiding behind bushes again)  
  
Su: He sure showed her a good time!  
  
Sarah: Tch. he sure did.  
  
Motoko + Shinobu:....  
  
Sarah: (hmmm. their awfully quiet)  
  
Kenji: I'm glad you did Maeda..  
  
(fireworks goes off)  
  
Kenji: Wow it looks great...  
  
Maeda: Yeah..  
  
(they face each other and are about to kiss!)  
  
Shinobu: (Eh! Is he really going to kiss her.. I can't look!)  
  
Motoko: ( I can't look)  
  
(Lips CONNECT!)  
  
(Kenji opens his eyes)  
  
Kenji: EH! WHO ARE YOU!  
  
*******: Ara..  
  
Maeda: (crying) You k..k. Kissed her! (runs off)  
  
Kenji: Maeda Wait!  
  
Motoko + Shinobu + Sarah: EH!!! MUTSUMI-SAN!!!!!  
  
Su: no fair he kissed Mutsumi before me!  
  
Mutsumi: hehehe. you remind me of Urashima so I couldn't help myself..  
  
Kenji: *blush * (Eh! There's something about her that attracts me..)  
  
Motoko: Kenji that's does it!  
  
Kenji: EH!  
  
Motoko: You made Maeda cry and on top of that you went on date with her without telling us! I CANNOT FORGIVE THIS!!  
  
(Motoko does a secret technique and sends Kenji flying)  
  
Kenji: WHY ME!!!!!  
  
Mutsumi: Ara.Ara...  
  
Publish Date: I forgot Writer/editor: Gar Long Chan Edited on 3/27/04 


	10. An old friend and a New Year

Love Hina Manga Continued Chapter 9  
  
*Direct continuation from chapter 8 *  
  
(back at hinata inn)  
  
Kenji: (rubbing his head) So your name is Mutsumi Otohime?  
  
Mutsumi: Yes... (faints)  
  
Kenji: WAHHHH!!! IS SHE DEAD?  
  
Motoko: Don't worry about it..  
  
Kenji: HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!  
  
Mutsumi: Eh! Did I faint again?  
  
Kenji: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FAINTED AGAIN!  
  
Motoko: she's anemic..  
  
Kenji: ..... (speechless)  
  
Shinobu : What I want to know is why did you kiss Kenji!  
  
Motoko + Kitsune : YEAH WHAT'S UP WITH THAT!  
  
Motoko: EH!.. Kitsune when did you get here?!  
  
Kitsune: Geez with all noise who wouldn't come up here? So Kenji was that your first kiss?  
  
Kenji: *Blush * Y.Y.yes it was...  
  
Kitsune: (Get's real close to Kenji and in a seductress voice) So do you want to go the extra mile?  
  
Su: Can I get a kiss also Kenji?  
  
Kenji: EH!!!!!!  
  
Motoko + Shinobu: Kitsune! SU! get off him!!!!  
  
Kitsune: MY MY such hostility.  
  
Su: Mecha Tama V7 GO!  
  
(fighting in background)  
  
Sarah: Anyway so why did you kiss Kenji Mutsumi?  
  
Mutsumi: Ara. I just saw Maeda there and wanted to talk to her *blushes * but it seemed I cut in at the wrong time.  
  
(Motoko, Shinobu and Sara faces are in shock from hearing that. Kitsune on the other hand isn't surprised. After that conversation they all decided to go bed, walking together is Motoko and Shinobu)  
  
Shinobu: Well that kiss was just an accident so it isn't really Kenji's fault.  
  
Motoko: your right we should expect that kind of behavior from Mutsumi but that still doesn't make it right for her to kiss him...  
  
Shinobu: hmm. Motoko do you like Kenji?  
  
Motoko: EH!...*blush * hahaha why would I like him for hahahaha I think I'll go to sleep now.  
  
(Motoko enters her room)  
  
Shinobu: (It seems like everyone are having feelings for Kenji... this feeling I have now, I never felt like this except when I'm near Sempai.)  
  
(Shinobu enters her room and now were inside Motoko Room)  
  
Motoko: (What's up with Shinobu asking that out of the blue! I don't know if I like him or not. I didn't know I liked Keitaro till I kissed him that time.. I don't know how I should feel right now...)  
  
(meanwhile Kenji walks towards his room but hears a voice on the porch or whatever you call that out door place where they hand their laundry and so he goes over there)  
  
Kenji: huh?  
  
(Kenji sees Maeda looking towards the moon)  
  
Kenji: Maeda...  
  
Maeda: Kenji...  
  
(they stare at each other)  
  
Kenji: I'm really sorry about what happened.  
  
Maeda: Oh. Don't be sorry about it. I had a great time. *smile *  
  
Kenji: Is that so.. (Kenji gets closer to her and attempts to kiss her)  
  
Maeda: (EH! He's going to kiss me! What should I do! *her eyes closes *)  
  
(Maeda *blushes * smooch!, Maeda opens her eyes, Kenji kissed her forehead)  
  
Maeda: ah. (speechless)  
  
(Kenji turns around and begins to walk down the steps)  
  
Kenji: * smiles* hahaha you should have looked at your face when that happened!  
  
Maeda: *blushes + angry * why you!!!!  
  
(she begins to throw flowerpots at Kenji and chases him)  
  
Kenji: Missed me, oh missed me again.  
  
(the third flowerpot she throws hits Kenji.. Kenji is now on the ground bleeding from his head)  
  
Maeda: You deserved that!  
  
(she goes off to her room)  
  
Kenji: *extremely dizzy * girls can be so violent...  
  
The Next Day  
  
(Kenji wakes up and begins to walk towards the bathroom)  
  
Kenji: Man I'm really tired.. *Yawns *  
  
Sarah: Wake up sleep head!!! *kicks him in family jewels *  
  
(Kenji is on the ground in huge amounts of pain and eventually slowly gets up)  
  
Kenji: Why you little.  
  
(Kenji starts to chase Sara round the house until he trips over a banana peel and falls down a set of stairs)  
  
Kenji: Why does this have to happen to me! Ugh my head hurts.  
  
(Kenji looks up)  
  
Kenji: Eh?! (So pretty.) Why are you all dressed in Kimonos for?  
  
Shinobu: Oh were going out for the New Year's Day festival.  
  
Motoko: Yeah we told Sara to wake you up for us.  
  
Kenji: and what do you need me for?  
  
Shinobu: We want you to come with us of course!  
  
Mutsumi: My My I never seen you act like that towards anyone else besides Kei-Kun.  
  
Kistune: Hmm that is true maybe Shinobu has feel..  
  
(Shinobu hits both Mutsumi and Kitsune)  
  
Shinobu: hahahaa never mind them.  
  
Kenji: (looks around) Maeda not coming?  
  
Su: The Toudai exams are soon so she decided to stay in and study.  
  
Sarah: hehehe.. someone has a crush on Maeda.  
  
Kenji: EH! That's not true! Get over here I think I need to pay you back for what you did earlier!  
  
(chasing going on in background)  
  
Motoko: Ahem. if you got so much time as to chase a kid please hurry up and get dressed.  
  
Kenji: Okay I got it.  
  
(Scene change now were at the festival)  
  
Kenji: hmm there sure are a lot of people here.  
  
Shinobu: Of course every year it's like this. People come to make a wish at that small shrine. Come on everyone lets go.  
  
(in front of shrine)  
  
Kenji: What do we do now?  
  
Motoko: we each throw in a coin and make a wish.  
  
Kenji: hmm.. okay (tosses in a coin)  
  
Mutsumi: (I wish for watermelon!)  
  
Kitsune: (hmm more Sake for me is okay!)  
  
Su: (A PlayStation 2 would nice! But I'll settle for a whole crate of bananas!)  
  
Sarah: (I wish papa comes to visit soon)  
  
Motoko: ( I wish there be better students at the dojo)  
  
Shinobu: ( I wish Kenji will stay with us forever)  
  
Kenji: (I wish I can stay in the Hinata house with everyone forever but..)  
  
Kitsune: Hey Kenji just how long do you plan on making a wish?  
  
Kenji: oh everyone done already? I'm sorry.  
  
Su: That's okay come on lets go eat I'm hungry!.  
  
Kenji: Sounds good to me.  
  
Kitsune: Yay! Everything's on Kenji. Come on girls let's go to the most expensive restaurant around here.  
  
Kenji: EH! I never agreed to that!  
  
Kitsune: awww.. Are you sure? If you pay I'll do anything you want...  
  
Motoko: Kitsune!  
  
Kenji: Fine..  
  
Shinobu: EH!  
  
Kenji: I'll pay and in return you can't act like that to me anymore!  
  
Kitsune: Fine Fine  
  
(they have good time ETC and return to hinata house)  
  
Kitsune: I'm pooped.  
  
Mutsumi: Me too.  
  
Motoko: Well I'm not surprised the two of you combined drank over 20 bottles of sake.  
  
Shinobu: not only that look what you did to Kenji.  
  
(Kenji is staring at his empty wallet)  
  
Kenji: I.I.I. had 100,000 yen (about $1000 US dollars I think correct me if I'm wrong please) on me and now it's all gone... sigh...  
  
Su: But the food tasted so good!  
  
Shinobu: I suppose your right on that since it was an expensive restaurant. Kenji do you want some tea?  
  
Kenji: That's okay. I'm gonna go take a bath.  
  
(Kenji walks towards the male bath area but stops in front of Maeda Room and takes a peek)  
  
Kenji: Sigh.. She's sleeping. Must be studying hard today since the Toudai Exams is right around the corner. I guess I'll put this blanket over her.  
  
(Kenji begins walking out of Maeda Room)  
  
Kenji: ( I wonder just how much longer I can stay here... it's only a matter of time before Saotome finds out where I am.)  
  
END OF CHAPTER 9!  
  
Okay it's been an extremely long time since I last updated my fan-fic. The reason is for one thing not many people have read the entire scanlation of the Love Hina Manga and the U.S distribution of the Love Hina manga hasn't been completed yet but hopefully it will be before the end of the year. However another reason is I was trying to figure out how to continue this story. I still haven't even started Chapter 10 be I will be soon. I hope those who has been reading my fan-fic continue to read it although it was been a very long time since I last updated it. Once the U.S distribution of the manga is completed I will work on my fan-fic more because since this fan-fic was mean't to be a continuation of the manga. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and write reviews =) it will encourage me to write more chapters.  
  
Publish Date: I forgot Writer/editor: Gar Long Chan Edited on 3/27/04 


	11. People of the past and a new promise

Love Hina Manga Continued  
  
Chapter 10  
  
(School has resumed and were in Kenji's class room)  
  
Kenji: okay class I hope you enjoyed your vacation.  
  
Student 1: I had a great time for sure.  
  
Student 2: Same here  
  
Kenji: Well I'm glad to hear it, so class open up your notebooks and lets begin.  
  
Student 2: aww we just got back.  
  
Student 3: Yeah that's right.  
  
Kenji: hey it's my job to teach you guys so let's get going.  
  
(Kenji teaches the class ETC)  
  
Motoko: sigh.  
  
Shinobu: What's the matter?  
  
Su: Are you sick? Do you want a banana?  
  
Motoko: no nothing's wrong, I'm just been wondering how I should I start my next novel.  
  
Shinobu: hehehe. most people know you from the novels you write but not your Kendo skills.  
  
Motoko: EH! (shocked) Is that true?  
  
Su: Lookie Lookie here's the poll in the latest issue of Writers of Today.  
  
(the Poll says Did you know Motoko Aoyama practices Kendo?.... Poll results... 99 percent voted no 1 percent voted yes)  
  
Motoko: (in even more shock) I'm only known for my writing?  
  
Su:nahaha  
  
Shinobu: Don't worry about it too much. Kenji: okay class that concludes our class for today. Oh yeah before I forget please read the rest of the book for tomorrow.  
  
Entire Class: EH! We just got the book today!  
  
(class leaves except for Motoko, Su, Shinobu and Kenji)  
  
Shinobu: Kenji were going to leave early today if it's okay.  
  
Kenji: its fine with me but Why?  
  
Su: As you can see Motoko isn't feeling so good?  
  
Motoko: (still in shock) I'm only known for my writing..  
  
Kenji: errr.. I think I understand..  
  
(They leave and Kenji is left alone)  
  
Kenji: sigh.. It sure is quite without them here.  
  
******: When whose not here?  
  
Kenji: Whose there?  
  
******: I'm surprised you don't remember Kenji.  
  
Kenji: you are..  
  
******: That's right I'm your cousin Sasuke Uchiha. Even though were not related by blood just remember this my father is a business partner of the Kazuya Corporation.  
  
Kenji: Why are you here?  
  
Sasuke: Isn't it obvious I'm here to take you back!  
  
Kenji: tch. you can't take me back because I'm better than you in everything.  
  
(Sasuke is in shock from hearing that)  
  
Kenji: even if I tied my hands behind my back you still lose to me in a fight.  
  
Sasuke: (Angry) hey hey this isn't about me.  
  
Kenji: then what is it?  
  
Sasuke: Your suppose to be marrying my sister Sakura when you turn 18 later this year!  
  
Kenji: (surprised) Sakura..  
  
Sasuke: Yes, ever since you left 2 years ago my sister has been crying countless times. I tried to comfort her saying that you will come back any marry her. *flash back *  
  
Sakura: sniff sniff Why did Kenji leave?  
  
Sasuke: Don't worry Sakura he'll be back.  
  
Sakura: sniff are you sure?  
  
Sasuke: of course I'm sure I know Kenji better than anyone else! He just leaving on trip for a few years and once he's done Kenji will come back and marry you.  
  
Sakura: really?  
  
Sasuke: yeah... (end flashback)  
  
Sasuke: That's why you have to come back Kenji. You have to, I promised Sakura that you would come back.  
  
Kenji: Look Sasuke I left for a reason. I have no intention of going back. tell Sakura I'm sorry but I do not want to lead a path Saotome set for me. I want to live my own life.  
  
(suddenly Shinobu appeared)  
  
Shinobu: Ah Kenji about dinner tonight.. Oh..  
  
Kenji: Shinobu...  
  
Sasuke: So that's it huh? I see your true reason for not going back. It's that you found someone else isn't it?  
  
Kenji: No it's not Sasuke.  
  
(Sasuke turns around and leaves in a hurry)  
  
Kenji: Sasuke wait!  
  
Sasuke: this isn't the last time you will see me Kenji!  
  
Shinobu: Excuse me Kenji.. But who was he..  
  
Kenji: Don't worry about it Shinobu.. *turns in smiles to her * so what is it about dinner?  
  
Shinobu: *blush * oh it's just that we need you to pick up some items..  
  
Kenji: Oh. why don't we go together then?  
  
Shinobu: But don't you have another class to teach?  
  
Kenji: yeah but I decided to take the rest of the day off. So shall we get going?  
  
Shinobu: ahh..  
  
Kenji: come on hurry up before I leave without you.  
  
Shinobu: Oh I'm sorry. (something is wrong with Kenji.. who was that person just now?)  
  
Kenji: Well, let's go to the market.  
  
Shinobu: Yeah!  
  
(They walk out of the school and head for the market, meanwhile there was a car spying on them)  
  
Sasuke: that's her..  
  
Saotome: I see. So he found someone else.  
  
Sakura: Kenji wouldn't do that to me... (begins to cry)  
  
Sasuke: Don't worry about it Sister.  
  
Saotome: Yes listen to your brother Sakura I'll get back Kenji if it's the last thing I do...  
  
(back at Hinata house)  
  
Kenji: That sure was a great meal Shinobu.  
  
Motoko: it really was.  
  
Su: Wah I want seconds!  
  
Sarah: Me too!  
  
Mutsumi: Ara I ate too much. Shinobu: Thank you everyone! I'll go get more for Su and Sarah.  
  
Kenji: Well I'm gonna go out for some fresh air.  
  
Motoko: hey make sure you don't come back too late.  
  
Kenji: Yeah.  
  
(Kenji leaves)  
  
Shinobu: Where did Kenji go off to?  
  
Motoko: Oh he decided to take a walk.  
  
Shinobu: Oh I see..  
  
Maeda: Is something bothering you?  
  
Shinobu: Oh it's nothing. Here you go..  
  
Su + Sarah : Yay!  
  
Maeda: Oh Shinobu.  
  
Shinobu: Yes?  
  
Maeda: Can you come to my room later I need some help with some of the math problems.  
  
Shinobu: Oh sure no problem..  
  
(meanwhile Kenji is outside walking)  
  
Kenji: meeting Sasuke for the first time in years brought back a lot of memories I don't want to remember anymore. Sakura.. I'm sorry.. Apart of me wants to be with you but the other part me wants to stay here.  
  
(Kenji closes his eyes and an image of Motoko, Shinobu and Maeda flashes through his head)  
  
Kenji: EH! No.. I want to stay here... (What's this feeling I'm having.. I thought I only felt this way towards Sakura.)  
  
A Week Later  
  
Kenji: Hmmm *yawns *.. The day sure looks great even though it's still January. I guess I'll go wash up and go down for breakfast.  
  
(Kenji does his thing and goes down)  
  
Kenji: hmmm. where is everyone?  
  
Sarah: Hey I'm hungry so where's breakfast?  
  
Kenji: I was about to ask you the samething.  
  
(goes to kitchen)  
  
Kenji: huh? There's a note.  
  
(notes reads - To Kenji and Sarah today is the day which Maeda takes her center exam. So Motoko, Su, Mutsumi and I decided to go with her because she seem very nervous about it. I'm sorry that I couldn't prepare breakfast but I know you can cook for yourself. From Shinobu)  
  
Kenji: So I guess it's up to me then.  
  
Sarah: I guess so. (kicks him in head) and make it snappy.  
  
Kenji: (on the ground) You know you didn't have to kick me..  
  
Sarah: Sorry force of habit. (Sarah leaves)  
  
One hour later..  
  
Sarah: Geez what's taking him so long! Eh! Maybe he's putting poison in the food for what I did to him earlier.  
  
(Kenji enters with food)  
  
Kenji: sorry it took so long.  
  
(food is placed on table)  
  
Sarah: EH! ( the food looks good but maybe he put something in it.. I'll wait for him to try it out first)  
  
Kenji: huh.. Aren't you hungry?  
  
Sarah: Ah..  
  
Kenji: Come on try some. I spent a lot of time preparing it.  
  
(Kenji takes a spoonful of what he cooked and tries to food it to Sarah)  
  
Sarah: ( He must be trying to kill me!, he trying to force me to eat it)  
  
(Sarah tries to run way but Kenji caught her and forced the food in to her mouth)  
  
Sarah: EH! This actually tastes really good.  
  
Kenji: Of course it does.  
  
Sarah: I didn't know you could cook so well.  
  
Kenji: well you didn't ask.  
  
(Kenji and Sarah ate and all the food was gone, then voices could heard from outside)  
  
Kenji: Looks like their back, come on lets go meet them.  
  
Sarah: Hey welcome back!  
  
Shinobu: Oh hi Sarah.  
  
Kenji: how did the exam go?  
  
Motoko: Why don't you ask Maeda herself.  
  
(Maeda walks up with a smile on her face)  
  
Mutsumi: She told us she did very well on the center exam.  
  
Su: Of course she did!  
  
Kenji: Well I guess you did extremely well on the first day.  
  
Maeda: I sure did, I'm sure I aced the first part now I have to go study for the English part tomorrow.  
  
Kenji: well good luck.  
  
(Maeda goes off to her room)  
  
Kenji: (well I hope you do extremely well on the next part)  
  
The next day ( A loud scream goes off in the morning and Kenji rushes out of his room and sees Maeda)  
  
Kenji: What's the matter Maeda?  
  
Maeda: I'm late for the exam!  
  
Kenji: what!  
  
Maeda: I only have 30 minutes left to make it!  
  
Kenji: Whoa calm down.  
  
Maeda: But Kenji.  
  
Kenji: don't worry about it. Meet me in front of the house in 10 minutes.  
  
Maeda: But why?  
  
Kenji: You want to the exam site on time right?  
  
Maeda: Yes but..  
  
Kenji: okay say no more I'll get you there on time.  
  
(ten minutes later on front of Hinata house)  
  
Maeda: where is Kenji?  
  
(A motorcycle noise can be heard and Maeda turns her head and sees Kenji riding on it)  
  
Maeda: (surprised) EH!  
  
Kenji: come on get on we only have twenty minutes left.  
  
(Maeda gets on and Kenji starts going super fast)  
  
Maeda: Kenji slow down your going to fast!.  
  
Kenji: If I go only any slower you'll be late. Hang on I'm taking a short cut.  
  
Maeda: (screams and closes her eyes)  
  
Kenji: Hang on for while longer were almost there.  
  
(Finally they arrive the exam site)  
  
Kenji: Maeda open your eyes were here hurry up and go take the exam!  
  
Maeda: Yes! (she leaves in a hurry)  
  
Kenji: I'll wait for you out here.  
  
(Exam is over and now Maeda is coming out of the building)  
  
Kenji: So how was it?  
  
Maeda: (smiling) It was easy!  
  
Kenji: Really? Well come on now I'll go drive you back to Hinata house.  
  
Maeda: Okay!  
  
(as they are riding back)  
  
Maeda: Kenji.  
  
Kenji: Yes?  
  
Maeda: Thank you for getting me their on time.  
  
Kenji: Hey no problem. Just make sure you pass the real thing.  
  
Maeda: Yeah..  
  
Kenji: What are you worried about?  
  
Maeda: oh it's nothing..  
  
Kenji: Hey if something bothering you can just tell me about it.  
  
Maeda: well.. Kenji I wanted to know if you wanted to go on another date?  
  
Kenji: EH!  
  
Maeda: if you want to I understand.  
  
Kenji: Don't talk like that. I would love to go on another date.  
  
Maeda: Really?  
  
Kenji: But under one condition.  
  
Maeda: What is it.  
  
Kenji: You have to pass the Toudai extrance exam.  
  
Maeda: EH! Isn't that going a little far.  
  
Kenji: But if you pass the exam how bout I take you on a trip to Kyoto?  
  
Maeda: EH! A trip!  
  
Kenji: Is that going a little too far?  
  
Maeda: No.. but now I have an even greater reason to pass the Toudai Exam!  
  
Kenji: EH!? You mean you never had a real goal for taking the Toudai Exam?  
  
Maeda: Well I did..  
  
Kenji: What was it?  
  
Maeda: I wanted to make my parents proud of me because I was really stupid and always failed exams. But now that I get a chance to go on a date with you again...  
  
Kenji: Don't say anymore.  
  
Maeda: But why?  
  
Kenji: *smiles * because were already back at Hinata house.  
  
Maeda: EH! Already!  
  
Kenji: I'll meet you up there.  
  
Maeda: Okay.  
  
(Maeda runs up the stairs)  
  
Kenji: whew..  
  
*****: young master are you sure you don't have any intention of going back home?  
  
Kenji: No Ginji.. I told you before that I don't want to follow the path Saotome set for me.  
  
Ginji: I see.  
  
Kenji: But thank you for bringing my Bike here.  
  
Ginji: heh. you're still the same as you were 10 years ago when I was looking after you.  
  
Kenji: Actually Ginji I'm not really the same.  
  
Ginji: Oh. and how have you changed this time around?  
  
Kenji: I'm much more happier here than I was at home.  
  
Ginji: Yeah I noticed it when I saw you riding back with that girl.  
  
Kenji: heh. your one to notice a lot of things about me more than my mother did. Well I guess this is farewell for now. Ginji please take the bike back.  
  
Ginji: As you wish young master.  
  
(Ginji leaves)  
  
Kenji: Well I guess I should go back to the house.  
  
(Kenji walks up the stairs and when he finally reached the top)  
  
Kitsune: So what's this I hear about a date if Maeda passes the Toudai Exam.  
  
Su: yeah. yeah. what's up with that?  
  
Kenji: EH! She told you guys that?  
  
Sarah: So what's the reason for it?  
  
Kenji: well Maeda been doing so well on her exams because she was studying very hard and all I decided that to reward her with something and I asked what she wanted and requested for a date. So I decided if she passed the Toudai exam I'll take her on trip to Kyoto.  
  
Kitsune: hmmm. a trip to Kyoto?  
  
Kenji: EH! Didn't she mention anything about that?  
  
Su: hmmm. not that I remember.  
  
Kenji: I sense danger! (turns around) ehehehe... hi Motoko... hi Shinobu.. Ehehe  
  
Motoko + Shinobu: What this thing we hear about a trip with Maeda to KYOTO!  
  
Kenji: Wait let me explain!  
  
Motoko: Too late God's Cry School Special technique  
  
(Kenji goes off flying)  
  
Shinobu: Maybe we should have let him explain.  
  
(A few hours later in Maeda room where she is self-grading herself on the exam)  
  
Maeda: AH! I got a 765! Passing the Toudai exam isn't a dream. If I pass it I Kenji and I would go on trip together! EH! A trip.. (just realized what she got herself into and now is going nuts) Th.th. this means were going to be alone together for 1 week. OH NO what should I DO!!!!!!!  
  
(Meanwhile downstairs)  
  
Shinobu: So that's why you wanted to take Maeda on a trip.  
  
Kenji: yeah she's been working really hard to pass the Center Exams and now she has to study even harder for the real thing.  
  
Motoko: I suppose it's okay but, what if she fails the Toudai Exam.  
  
Kenji: Well if she fails I'll take her on the trip anyway.  
  
Motoko: You're a nice person Kenji. However if you do anything weird with her I'm going to hurt you!  
  
Kenji: (extremely scared) I PROMISE NOTHING WEIRD IS GOING TO HAPPEN!  
  
Shinobu: ehehe. You're just like Keitaro.  
  
Kenji: Huh?  
  
Shinobu: Keitaro did the samething for me a few years ago.  
  
Kenji: really?  
  
Motoko: That's true. Well I have to admit you're just as nice as Keitaro was when he was here.  
  
Kenji: (Just like Keitaro huh.. Never thought I be considered to be like him)  
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
Okay some of the names of the new characters that were introduced were names of characters from other anime shows. Such Sasuke Uchiha if you been downloading fansubs than you know the name is from the anime Naruto. I really have trouble thinking up of good names so I just decided to use character names from other anime shows. The Sakura is commonly used in a lot of anime shows so I said what the hell make a name simple and easy. Okay although this chapter came out one day later after chapter 8 which is quite rare from me. I worked extremely hard on this chapter that's why it's so much longer than all my other chapters. It was originally planned to be split up in to two chapters but decided to make it into one. The next issue I will take place on Valentine's Day so look forward to it. =)  
  
P.S I know there's a lot of spelling mistakes, I do use spell check but I press the ignore buttons often on names so may have accidentally skipped some words. I also haven't started on Chapter 10 yet but I hope too soon. But Pumping out two chapters in two days really drained my energy and my interest on writing this fan fic. I'll try my best to complete the next chapter ASAP.  
  
Publish Date: I forgot Writer/editor: Gar Long Chan Edited on 3/28/04 


	12. Valentine's Day and past memories

Love Hina Continued Chapter 11  
  
Kenji: sigh.. It's been one crazy week. The girls have been ignoring me the entire week.... Maybe it's something I did? Hmmm.. I don't remember doing anything that will make any of them mad. Ah Sarah.  
  
Sarah: (oh crap he saw me) *starts running*  
  
Kenji: hey wait up! *chases * Why are you ignoring me!  
  
Sarah: (damn it, he's pretty fast I guess I'll have to throw this at him!) *something is thrown in to the air *  
  
Kenji: Holy Crap! It's a huge statue.  
  
(statue crashes on to Kenji and Sarah was able to get away)  
  
Sarah: hehehe that should stop him for a while.  
  
Kenji: ugh... you little witch...  
  
(meanwhile)  
  
Shinobu: Motoko did you get any chocolate for Kenji?  
  
Motoko: Yeah.. (shows chocolate to shinobu)  
  
Shinobu: *shocked * hehe Instant hot chocolate.. shouldn't you get him something more nicer?  
  
Motoko: Is that so? And what did you get him?  
  
Shinobu: *whips out a hand-made heart-shaped chocolate * ta da! It's my own special chocolate.  
  
Motoko: * shocked * you made that for him?  
  
Shinobu: Of course I always hand made chocolates for sempai when he was here. I don't see why not do the same for Kenji.  
  
Motoko: hehehe I guess that's okay. (I can't lose to her! I have to make a better chocolate than Shinobu!)  
  
Kitsune: wow so you like him that much Shinobu?  
  
Shinobu: EH! It's not like that!  
  
Su: hey hey look at the chocolate I made!  
  
Motoko: what are the red stuff in the chocolate?  
  
Su: Oh its red jalapenos. Want to try some?  
  
Motoko: EH! That's okay. I'm not really hungry.  
  
(Sarah walks in)  
  
Shinobu: ah! Sarah what happened?  
  
Sarah: Oh nothing really he was chasing me but I took care of it.  
  
Shinobu: so he doesn't now anything right.  
  
Sarah: that's right. Kenji doesn't know anything at all. Hmm this chocolate looks nice.  
  
(takes a bite)  
  
Motoko: Wait you shouldn't eat that!  
  
(2 seconds later)  
  
Sarah: WAHHH! WATER! WATER ! WHY IS THE CHOCOLATE HOT!  
  
Kitsune: That's because Su made it.  
  
Shinobu: sigh....  
  
(back at the landlord room AKA Keitaro's room)  
  
Kenji: sigh... I guess I'll go take a walk in the city nothing much else to do around here.  
  
(so were in the city now)  
  
Kenji: wow a lot of restaurants sure are packed today. (looks around) hmmm.. Why does today seem different to me. (notices a lot of couples walking around) ( doesn't know it's valentine day  
  
Kenji: sigh. It would be nice if I had a girlfriend.. (walks pass a clothing store)  
  
Kenji: huh.. This kimono.. It's the same one Sakura has...  
  
*Flashback *  
  
4 years ago in a garden.  
  
Sakura: Kenji.  
  
Kenji: What is it Sakura.  
  
Sakura: I like you Kenji..  
  
Kenji: sigh... just how many times are you going to say that? That's makes it 20 times already in one day alone!  
  
Sakura: *angry but in a good way * but everytime I say that you don't say anything back.  
  
Kenji: What am I suppose to say? Were related you know.  
  
Sakura: But were not related by blood.  
  
Kenji: Yeah I know.. But how do you expect me to answer to something like that!  
  
Sakura: Kenji you're an idiot! Don't talk to me anymore! (begins to walk away)  
  
Kenji: Sakura wait up!  
  
Sakura: Leave me alone!  
  
(Kenji grabs her hand and holds her)  
  
Kenji: Sakura I like you too.  
  
Sakura: *surprised and blushes * do you really mean that?  
  
Kenji: Of course I do and to prove how bout we make a promise.  
  
Sakura: a promise?  
  
Kenji: In 5 years we'll get married.  
  
Sakura: really?  
  
Kenji: yeah... (she's the only one that doesn't know weer arranged to get married.. But I really do like her.)  
  
Sakura: I'm so happy Kenji.  
  
*flashback ends *  
  
Kenji: (takes a last look at the Kimono and walks away.) sigh. it's almost been six years from that moment. I'm sorry Sakura but it looks like I have to break that promise we made...  
  
(looks at his watch)  
  
Kenji: it's getting late.. I guess I should be heading back, but I'll pick up a cake before I go home.  
  
(goes to a bakery)  
  
Kenji: I'll take that one.  
  
Clerk: coming right up. Hey I don't mean to be rude or anything but how come you're the only guy I seen so far without a date.  
  
Kenji: date? Why would I need one today?  
  
Clerk: Don't you know today's valentine day? Oh and it would be 3500 yen.  
  
Kenji: *Surprised* WHAT! Today's valentine's day! Here keep the change! (starts jetting back to Hinata House)  
  
Shinobu: It's getting late.  
  
Motoko: Yeah.. Where is he.. (I spent hours making this new chocolate!)  
  
Su: hehehe Kenji should eat my chocolate first!  
  
Kitsune: I think we should save that for last Su...  
  
Sarah: My tongue still burns..  
  
(Kenji comes in running)  
  
Kenji: (breathless and breathing hard) oh. you.. Girls. sorry. I'm... (faints from exhaustion )  
  
All the girls: Kenji!  
  
(Landlord room 30 minutes later)  
  
Kenji: hmmm..  
  
Shinobu: Ah! He's alright.  
  
Motoko: we were worried about you back then.. what happened anyway.  
  
Kenji: Oh nothing really..  
  
Sarah: well anyway now that you're a wake it's time for us to give you our valentine day chocolates.  
  
Shinobu: Here open mine first  
  
Motoko: open mine first!  
  
Su: Here have some of mine.  
  
Sarah: yeah yeah eat this one to.  
  
Kitsune: Of course my usual 10 yen chocolate. now don't forget about me on white day!  
  
Kenji: chocolate.. sigh..  
  
Shinobu: huh. you don't like chocolate?  
  
Kenji: no it isn't that... (gets up and goes to closet)  
  
Kenji: It's just that (open closet) I already have so much chocolate to eat already... I was wondering why the female students were giving chocolate yesterday.. But I finally figured out it was Valentine's Day.  
  
(in the closet are boxes of chocolates from other girls)  
  
Girls: (shocked to see the amount of chocolate in kenji's closet)  
  
Motoko: are you still going to eat out our chocolates?  
  
Kenji: hmmm.. I don't know I might just donate all this chocolate to a nearby shelter or something.  
  
Shinobu + Motoko: (angry) YOU BASTARD! (simultaneously hits Kenji and sends him flying)  
  
Kenji: Fine I'll eat all your chocolates!  
  
Motoko: That much better now!  
  
Su: awww he didn't get a chance to taste my chocolate yet..  
  
Kitsune: My My both of you act so much like Naru when she gets angry at Keitaro.  
  
Shinobu: EH! It's not like that!  
  
Motoko: Really it isn't.  
  
Sarah: Ah! Turtle girl.  
  
Motoko: huh.  
  
Mutsumi: ara Kenji isn't here?  
  
Kitsune: Oh he'll be back soon.  
  
Shinobu: What is it Mutsumi?  
  
Mutsumi: Oh I just wanted to have this chocolate cake. (the cake is extremely nice 5-star cake made by her)  
  
Shinobu: EH! (that makes my chocolate look like crap!)  
  
Motoko: What the hell is that! (my chocolate doesn't compare to that!)  
  
Sarah: Wow! I'm sure Kenji will like that!  
  
Shinobu: Oh I have to get going now.. (damn her I have to make a better chocolate)  
  
Motoko: where are you going Shinobu..  
  
Shinobu: Oh no where just to the Kitchen.  
  
Motoko: are you planning on making another chocolate!  
  
Shinobu: No not at all. (shoot she saw right through me)  
  
Motoko: I'm going with you!  
  
Mutsumi: Ara ara such hostility.  
  
Kitsune: It's nothing to worry about their just in love with Kenji;  
  
Shinobu + Motoko: EH! I told you it's nothing like that!  
  
(fighting in background...)  
  
Sarah: (these people are so weird!)  
  
Su: hehehe Mecha Sarah join in!  
  
Sarah: .(speechless)  
  
Kenji: (slowly gets up) man that really hurts.. Hmm.. Kind of think about it I didn't get any chocolate from Maeda.. Maybe I should go check on her.. Good thing I landed in front of the Hinata Inn stairs.  
  
(Kenji walks up to Maeda Room and takes a peek in)  
  
Kenji: She's still studying.. (closes door and knocks)  
  
Maeda: Oh come in.  
  
Kenji: Sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to know how your studies are going.  
  
Maeda: Oh they're going just fine.  
  
Kenji: Don't strain yourself too much you should take a break once in a while.  
  
Maeda: But. I feel that if I take too many breaks I won't be able to pass the Toudai Exam and go on the trip with you....  
  
Kenji: (blushes) EH! (speechless)  
  
Maeda: Is something the wrong your face is all red.  
  
Kenji: oh nothing's wrong I have to go now!  
  
Maeda: Oh okay..  
  
(Kenji runs off in a hurry)  
  
Kenji: What was that... What... is.. this feeling.  
  
End of chapter 10  
  
Okay I never did write anything about Maeda's classroom life goes. So maybe in the future I will do a few scenes on Maeda classroom/school life goes. This chapter I felt isn't really good at all. Why do I feel that way? Well it's mainly due again to the lack of interest of writing the Fan- fic right now. However I do know that the when Volume 10 of the American release of Love Hina will help bring back my interest and hopefully I can have chapter 11 going and complete ASAP. Of course if this is a valentine day chapter then there also going to be a white day chapter in the future. So look forward to the next chapter and write reviews! It will inspire me to write and complete chapters faster. Also any suggestions or opinions feel free to email me.  
  
Publish Date: I forgot Writer/editor: Gar Long Chan Edited on 3/29/04 


	13. Maeda's Classmates and Toudai Uproar

Love Hina Manga continued Chapter 12  
  
(we are in Maeda Classroom and she's talking to some friends)  
  
Girl 1: Hey I heard you going to take the Toudai exam soon.  
  
Maeda: Yeah I'm really nervous about it.  
  
Girl 2: but why are you taking it? Your GPA is still low do you even have a chance at it?  
  
Maeda: Yeah I know but I think I have a good chance. I been studying really hard lately so I think I'll do well.  
  
Girl 3: Hey hey enough of that what I want to know is did any of you give chocolates to a boy you like?  
  
Maeda: Chocolate for what?  
  
Girl 1+2+3 are looking at here surprised  
  
Girl 1: Didn't you know yesterday was Valentine's Day?  
  
Maeda: EH! I totally forget about it! ( I forget about Kenji yesterday...)  
  
Girl 2: sigh.. That's what happens when you always study so hard.  
  
Girl 1: So do you have someone you like?  
  
Maeda: *blushing * EH!  
  
Girl 3: Hehe she does look at her face go red.  
  
Girl 2: SO tell us who it is!  
  
(A really beautiful girl comes walking towards them)  
  
*****: so tell me who is this person you like Maeda?  
  
Girl 1: eh. I think I have some homework that needs to be checked.  
  
Girl 2: Yeah me too..  
  
Girl 3: Ah I think I hear someone calling me..  
  
(they leave)  
  
Maeda: It's no one.. (It's Asuna Asakura she's the most popular girl in this school, why is she talking to me?)  
  
* Profile on Asuna Asakura that everyone knows about in the school - most popular/beautiful girl in school - incredibly intelligent - also taking Toudai Exam - comes from a rich family - hobby... likes to steal boyfriends from other girls. Then break their hearts soon after.  
  
Asuna: Well are you going to tell me?  
  
Maeda: I told it's no one..  
  
Asuna: tch.. If it's no one then why are you looking away for?  
  
Maeda: (speechless)....  
  
Asuna: fine, I can tell you don't want to tell me who it is.. but I'll find out.. (begins to walk away) one more thing good luck on the exam your going to need it.. Hahahaha  
  
Maeda: (I'll show you! I'll pass the Toudai Exam if it's the last thing I do!)  
  
*flashback *  
  
1st day of school  
  
Teacher : settle down class. I would like to introduce you to a new student that will be joining us starting today please introduce yourself.  
  
Maeda: My..my name is Ma. Maeda Ema.  
  
Teacher: okay class if you have any questions please ask.  
  
(simple questions being asked and simple answers given EX: what's your favorite music those type of questions)  
  
Teacher: okay class one more question that will be it.  
  
Student : What are you future goals?  
  
Maeda: Eh. I want to go to Tokyo University.  
  
Asuna: hahaha you get in to Tokyo University! Don't be ridiculous I heard you GPA is only 1.9 what chance do you have. I on the other hand am more than capable enough of passing the exams and getting in no problem.  
  
Teacher: now now that's enough from you.  
  
Maeda: (extremely sad and speechless)  
  
*flashback ends *  
  
Maeda: (I'll definitely pass it for Kenji and the others!)  
  
(meanwhile just a few seats away)  
  
Boy 1: Hey hey is that the girl?  
  
*****: yeah that's her.  
  
Boy 2: I can't believe you have a crush on that nerdy looking girl Arima.  
  
Boy 1: Does she even know you like her?  
  
Arima: no but I'm going to confess to her today.  
  
Boy 1: are you sure?  
  
Boy 2: Yeah I mean were talking about you confessing to Maeda.  
  
Arima: Hey I'm going all out I even passed the mock exams and now I have take the Toudai exam soon.  
  
Boy 1: You got lucky passing the mock exam. Your GPA is lower than Maeda.  
  
Boy 2: I guess that's one thing they sure have in common.  
  
Boy 1: Well not quite they both aren't good in sports but Arima daydreams more often and doesn't study as hard as her.  
  
Arima: sigh.. It's true that I'm a low-life.  
  
Boy 2: Hey no worries I mean if you fail you can always go to college with us.  
  
Arima: Yeah right.  
  
Boy 1: sigh.. Let's leave him alone once he sets his mind on something he isn't going to listen to anyone else.  
  
(boy 1+2 leaves)  
  
(school ends and students exit out)  
  
Arima: Where is she? She usually exits through that door.  
  
(Maeda exits out)  
  
Arima: Ah! Maeda.  
  
Maeda: huh. who are you?  
  
Arima: (shocked) It's me Arima were in the same class!  
  
Maeda: (still clueless and speechless)  
  
Arima: Okay I'm the kid always sleeping in the back!  
  
Maeda: Oh daydreamer Arima.  
  
Arima: (Oh my god I can't believe I have a nickname!) Well anyway I have something to say. What I wanted to see is (looks down) is that..that. I  
  
Kenji: Maeda over here!  
  
Maeda: Ah Kenji!  
  
Arima: I.l..lo.lov.love you. (looks up) huh? WHERE DID SHE GO!  
  
Maeda: Kenji why are you doing here?  
  
Kenji: I came to pick you up.  
  
(group of girls surrounds Maeda and Kenji)  
  
Girl 1: Who is that guy.. He's so handsome!  
  
Girl 2: Come on Maeda introduce us!  
  
Girl 3: Is he your boyfriend Maeda?  
  
(background noises of girls saying praises of Kenji)  
  
Maeda: *blushing * EH! He's not my boyfriend.  
  
Girl 4: So what school do you go to?  
  
Kenji: errr. I'm a Toudai graduate.  
  
Crowd : WHAT!  
  
Girl 5: How old are you?  
  
Kenji: 17...  
  
(chatter goes on about how Kenji is only 1-2 years older than them)  
  
Girl 2: So what do you do for a living.  
  
Kenji: Oh I'm a professor at Tokyo University.  
  
Girl 6: wow how cool is that he's a Toudai Graduate and he works in Tokyo University.  
  
Asuna: I've heard of enough of this! HE'S OBVIOUSLY LYING! There's no way he graduated from Toudai. I mean look at how young he is. He just lying to all of us. (glares at Kenji )  
  
Asuna: If he really did graduate from Toudai he should be able to prove it.  
  
(chatter goes on doubting that Kenji graduated from Toudai ETC)  
  
Asuna: Well can you prove it?  
  
Kenji: Maeda who is this girl and is she always this bossy?  
  
Maeda: She's in my class and this is her usual behavior.  
  
Asuna: *angry * HEY no one ignores me like that and if you are really curious about me you would be glad to know that I am the most beautiful and intelligent girl in this school. And I am Also most likely to pass the upcoming Toudai Exam.  
  
Kenji: sigh. are you done yet?  
  
Asuna: argh! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!  
  
Kenji: Fine fine I'm sorry I spoke to you like that princess  
  
Maeda: Kenji it's not wise to make her mad like that.  
  
Asuna: Argh! Well can you prove you're a Toudai Graduate or not?!  
  
Kenji: Fine I'll prove it to you.. Are you familiar with the tradition of Toudai graduates?  
  
Asuna: Of course I do my father graduated from there so I know everything.  
  
Kenji: Then you know that each Toudai graduate receives a coin with their named carved in to it and on each coin there is a ranking number carved in also. The number ranges from 1-10 with 1 being the lowest and 10 being the highest. The number separates the geniuses from the average graduates.  
  
Asuna: Yeah I know that already my father had a number 8 on his coin so he's a super genius.  
  
Kenji: well here (flips a coin to her) my coin.  
  
Asuna: let's see..(examines coin) WHAT! you..your. rank is 10....  
  
Crowd: EH! YOU'RE SMARTER THAN ASUNA'S FATHER!  
  
Girl 1: I didn't know your boyfriend is a genius Maeda.  
  
Girl 2: Yeah that must be really cool.  
  
Maeda: *blush * I TOLD YOU HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!  
  
Asuna: This coin has to be a fake! IT JUST HAS TO BE! THERE'S NO WAY YOUR BETTER THAN MY DAD!  
  
(Asuna starts banging coin and scratching it against the ground ETC)  
  
Kenji: (takes coin back) sigh... if you don't believe then here take another look. (Kenji bends the coin a bit a light reflects off it)  
  
Asuna: It's not a fake....  
  
Kenji: Maeda I almost forgot Shinobu also wanted us to pick up some things for dinner tonight.  
  
Crowd: WHAT YOU TWO ARE LIVING TOGETHER ALSO!  
  
Girl 3: Wow you guys must have a serious relationship if you living together.  
  
Girl 5: so are you planning to get married in a few years?  
  
Kenji + Maeda: *blush* EH!  
  
Maeda: FOR THE LAST TIME IT ISN'T LIKE THAT!  
  
Kenji: come on Maeda (picks her up)  
  
Maeda: *blush* EH!  
  
Kenji: Come on were going to get out of this crowd.  
  
(Kenji starts running)  
  
Maeda: KENJI! YOU JUST MADE IT LOOK LIKE WE REALLY ARE A COUPLE!  
  
Crowd: hey their running away we still have more questions!  
  
(Crowd follows)  
  
Arima: (So.. That's Maeda boyfriend... he's perfect compared to me.. There's only one thing I can do to prove myself to her and that's to pass the Toudai Exam!)  
  
Asuna: (Damn that Kenji!, he made me look like a fool then.. YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!.. and you too Maeda... I'm going to steal him away from you and make him look like a fool!)  
  
(meanwhile Kenji and Maeda was able to get away and buy the items Shinobu asked for and they are now heading home)  
  
Kenji: Sure was a crazy day.  
  
Maeda: ehehhe yeah. Ah Kenji I wanted to ask you something.  
  
Kenji: Sure what is it?  
  
Maeda: Are you really a Toudai Genius?  
  
Kenji: Here take a look for yourself. (gives her the coin)  
  
Maeda: EH! The coin has a 1 not a 10.  
  
Kenji: Yeah I know but I sure got her good.  
  
Maeda: But how did she mistake it for a 10?  
  
Kenji: Oh that, here (gives her another coin)  
  
Maeda: This one has a ten on it!  
  
Kenji: Yeah that's the coin I used, I say I tricked her pretty good.  
  
Maeda: ehehehe That sure is funny.  
  
Kenji: Do you really think I be a super genius in Toudai?  
  
Maeda: I guess not. (gives coins back)  
  
Kenji: Well at least you can say you know a super genius from Toudai right.  
  
Maeda: hehe yeah!  
  
Shinobu: Hurry up! I can't make dinner without the ingredients.  
  
Maeda: Coming! (Maeda starts running up the stairs)  
  
(Kenji stops in his tracks and reflects the coin with the rank number 1 in to the light.. When reflected upon the light the digit zero is shown right next to the one which is the number 10)  
  
Kenji: (sigh.. A genius shouldn't be beaten up everyday... but hey not everyone can say they get beaten up by beautiful women all the time. Well I'm happy the way things are now and I hope it never changes.)  
  
END OF CHAPTER 12  
  
Okay I think this chapter is pretty good. It was nice to write a chapter not involving the usual gang. However its going to get a little more difficult to write new chapters involving the two new character I introduced. But hopefully everything will turn out fine. Also if you read this fan-fic and enjoy please write a review or email me your personal thoughts about this chapter.  
  
Publish Date: I forgot Writer/editor: Gar Long Chan Edited on 3/29/04 


	14. Asuna and Arima thoughts

Love Hina Manga continued Chapter 13  
  
*continuation from chapter 12 *  
  
(meanwhile)  
  
*a door slams shut *  
  
Father: Ah! Welcome home Asuna.  
  
Asuna: ARGH! Damn that KENJI! (walks to her room)  
  
Father: *shocked * Ayeka get the other maids and butlers and meet me in Asuna room immediately!  
  
Ayeka: Right away Okita-San.  
  
(Ayeka rings a bell and speaks in a microphone)  
  
Ayeka: Attention all staff this is a code red emergency! I repeat code red!  
  
(soon all the staff members are lined up in front of Asuna Room and Ayeka and Okita are soon about to enter Asuna room)  
  
(Inside Asuna Room)  
  
Asuna: Damn HIM! He made me look like a fool then!  
  
(Asuna angry and on the ground then bangs hand on the ground repeatedly)  
  
Asuna: And not to mention that Maeda! Who of thought she had a Toudai Elite graduate as a boyfriend! I'll get them both for this! You watch Maeda I will take Kenji away from you!  
  
(enters Okita and Ayeka)  
  
Okita: Asuna are you alright! is this Kenji person bothering you?  
  
Asuna: *angry * Don't you ever KNOCK! And why do you always have the maids line up outside my room everytime I'm not happy!  
  
Ayeka: Please calm down Asuna your father cares for you very much and he is only trying to help.  
  
Asuna: hmpf! Fine.  
  
Okita: So who is this Kenji person you were talking about just before?  
  
Asuna: He's... no one...  
  
Okita: Don't tell me he another one of your new boyfriends.. Sigh... every week a new guy.  
  
Asuna: It's not like that.. He's.. how can I say this... different from the others.  
  
Okita: OH! Are you finally in love with a boy you actually like?! WHEN CAN I MEET HIM! Ayeka please find me the phone number of this Kenji person!  
  
Asuna: *blush * HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU OLD MAN!  
  
Okita: OH! But's different from the other responses I usually get.  
  
*flashback *  
  
the usual responses  
  
Asuna: I don't like him so I'm going to get rid of him soon  
  
Asuna: He isn't my type. Plus he's on the stupid side.  
  
Asuna: He's smart but he isn't good looking.  
  
ETC  
  
*flashback ends *  
  
Okita: This Kenji person must be one of a kind! What's his family name?  
  
Asuna: Geez. Why are you getting so excited for old man! If your that curious his family name is Kazuya.  
  
Okita: Ayeka get a background check on Kenji Kazuya.  
  
Ayeka: right away Okita-san. (whips out laptop and get info on Kenji)  
  
Ayeka: Kenji Kazuya. Age 17. graduated from Toudai at age 15 and is ranked 10 on the graduate list. Master of Jeet Kune Do. Currently a professor at Tokyo University. There is more information but I am denied access to it.  
  
Okita: (shocked) This Kenji...  
  
Asuna: Yeah yeah you probably don't want me to see him because he's better than you right?  
  
Okita: I MUST MEET HIM!  
  
Asuna: EH! But. but  
  
Okita: This is the first time I have ever heard that another man has done more than your father during that age! Also he has already charmed you and it's only a matter of time before you and Kenji and get married.... ( day dreaming about the future.)  
  
Asuna: Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?  
  
Okita: this Kenji is he seeing anyone?  
  
Asuna: yeah some nerdy looking girl named Maeda.  
  
Okita: So are you going to do your usual routine?  
  
Asuna: Usual routine?  
  
Okita: You know the one where you steal another girl's boyfriend.  
  
Asuna: (shocked) HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!  
  
Okita: EH! Well. I just heard about a rumor in your school about a popular girl stealing boyfriends from other girls that's all.  
  
Asuna: *stares at Okita * Well I guess I can make a deal with him.  
  
Okita: Deal?  
  
Asuna: Well since the Tokyo University exam is coming up soon I'll propose to him a deal in which if I pass the exam he must take me out on a date.  
  
Okita: a date. that sounds fantastic! Oh I can see it now Kenji the perfect man to become my daughter's husband! Oh and the wonderful grandchildren you two will have together!  
  
Asuna: *blush * I told you to stop thinking like that already!  
  
(meanwhile in Arima's room)  
  
Arima: (Kenji huh.. Mister Toudai elite... damn it I'll show you! I'll pass the Toudai exam and steal Maeda Heart from you!)  
  
*a piece of paper is thrown and hits Arima in the head *  
  
Arima: WHO THREW THAT! *turns around * tch it's just you, old lady.  
  
Sister: OLD LADY! (starts beating up Arima) I came here to see how your doing and that's what I get in return! And where did you get old from I'm only 6 years older than you are!  
  
Arima: Fine.*cough * . I'm sorry onee-chan. *cough * so can you please stop choking me!  
  
Sister: that's more like it! So what's seem to be troubling you?  
  
Arima: Oh nothing really!  
  
Sister: Hey you can't lie to me like that I can see it all in your eyes. Let's see.. You have a crush on this girl named Maeda and your worried about the Tokyo U exams.  
  
Arima: *blush * EH! HOW DID YOU KNOW ALL THAT!  
  
Sister: Oh that's easy I been reading you journal. Even the dirty entries you made.  
  
Arima: HEY GIVE THAT BACK! *starts to chase her *  
  
Sister: Oh what's this you wrote about a dream where you and Maeda are kissing and then you were about to  
  
(a ball was thrown and hits Arima sister in the head and she falls down)  
  
Sister: Hey what was that for!  
  
Arima: For reading my journal, what else!  
  
Sister: fine whatever at least put in a better hiding place then under your bed.  
  
Arima: Whatever.  
  
Sister: So how did your confession go?  
  
Arima: *blush * EH! Well... it didn't go that well.  
  
Sister: EH! What are you waiting for then? How come you didn't confess to her today?  
  
Arima: Well I was about to when this guy named Kenji showed up.  
  
Sister: Kenji?  
  
Arima: Yeah it's Maeda Boyfriend..  
  
Sister: So what do you know about him?  
  
Arima: Well all I know that he's two years older than I am and he's a Toudai graduate.  
  
Sister: EH! Really a Toudai Graduate! He must be RICH! And he's so young!  
  
Arima: Not you too..sigh.. All the girls in the school are falling for him. But if you really must know he's professor working in Tokyo U.  
  
Sister: a..professor... what the hell they don't make much money! What's wrong with that guy!  
  
Arima: can we focus on me and not you for awhile!  
  
Sister: Oh sorry. So I take it that in order to prove make Maeda notice you is to take pass the Toudai exam?  
  
Arima: Yeah..  
  
Sister: well we all know that you don't stand a chance! Hahaha  
  
Arima: argh! *starts throwing things at his sister* get out will you!  
  
Sister: fine fine. (about to leave) but seriously good luck on that exam and I hope that girl you like finally notices you.  
  
Arima: thanks..  
  
*End of chapter 13 *  
  
Interesting chapter I must say so myself. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. The next chapter will be about the Toudai exam ETC. I'm trying to slow down the fan fic because some of you suggested it to slow down that's why chapters 12 and 13 were created to try and slow down the pace. Once again hopefully everything flows smoothly when the Toudai entrance is exam is over and hopefully creating new chapters will be easier. As always post reviews ^_^  
  
Almost forget if I've gotten several emails from you people about having fanfic website and want to put my fanfic on your website by all means its okay as long as you post who created it (me of course) the date it was published and that everything remains exactly as it is and no editing it then to the fanfic but please email me whether if your planning to do that also provide a link to your website. Also please do not post this fanfic up and claim as your own work otherwise I will cease to work on it and all future chapters will not be posted up unless you stop. Plus this fanfic is FREE SO DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT SELLING IT TO SOMEONE! Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Just send me an email.  
  
P.S I am tired from writing the last two chapters in two days. So it may take a while before I start on chapter 14 and post it up.  
  
Publish Date: I forgot Writer/editor: Gar Long Chan Edited on 3/29/04 


	15. Asuna deal and the Tokyo U Exam

Love Hina Manga continued BY: ChanFlex  
  
February 25  
  
(In Maeda room)  
  
Maeda: today's the first part of the Toudai Exam! I'm going to pass it!  
  
Shinobu: Maeda who were you talking to?  
  
Maeda: EH! No one!  
  
Shinobu: Well come on then breakfast almost ready and your going to need the energy for the exam.  
  
(at the breakfast table)  
  
Motoko: are you nervous Maeda?  
  
Maeda: well kinda but I'll be alright.  
  
Su: pss... do you want me to hook you up with the answers?  
  
Shinobu: SU!  
  
Maeda: I don't think you need to do that at all... I feel confident that I'll do well.  
  
Sarah: huh? Why are feeling so confident for Maeda? All the others who took the exam were nervous.  
  
Motoko: yeah I remembered the time I went to take the exam. Keitaro offered to take me there but Naru beat the crap out of him first. But that did put me at ease a bit.  
  
Sarah: Which put you at ease the part where Keitaro offered to take you there or when Naru beat the crap out of him?  
  
Motoko: EH! Of course the part where Naru beat the crap out of him!  
  
Shinobu: I'm really surprised at you Maeda. When I took the exam I was really nervous. I was worried that what if I didn't pass or what if they start using #4 pencils instead of #2 and what if the bus breaks down and I miss the exam..  
  
Maeda: (gets nervous) Geez what's wrong with you people you just made me all nervous on such an important day.  
  
(Kenji comes walking in)  
  
Kenji: AH! Maeda there you are I wonder if its alright with you that I take you to the Tokyo U for the exam.  
  
All the girls: EH!  
  
Su: So does this mean you and Maeda are an item?  
  
Kenji: *blush * What are you talking about Su! I just though that Maeda might want someone to accompany her so she won't be too nervous before the exam!  
  
Sarah: Hey Kenji were you nervous when you took the exam?  
  
Kenji: Of course I Was. I'm glad Sakura came with me when I took the exam.  
  
Shinobu + Motoko: (angry) WHOSE THIS SAKURA!  
  
Kenji: (Oh crap! Slip of the tongue!) ah.ah. Sakura is. is  
  
Motoko: WELL!  
  
Kenji: Sakura is the name of my lucky pencil!  
  
*silence *  
  
All the girls: buahahahahaha  
  
Motoko: He named his pencil! Hahahah  
  
Shinobu: hahaha.  
  
Kenji: I can't believe you laughing at that Shinobu..  
  
Shinobu: sorry Kenji. but it's just so funny! Hahahaha  
  
Kenji: sigh. Maeda we need to leave soon or you'll be late.  
  
Maeda: hahaha alright.. hahah I'm coming.  
  
(both Kenji and Maeda leave and get on the bus)  
  
Maeda: thank you for coming Kenji.  
  
Kenji: It's not a problem Maeda. *starts looking around the bus * (why are people staring at us!)  
  
Maeda: what is it Kenji you don't look so well.  
  
Kenji: Well it's just that people are staring at us..  
  
Maeda: EH! *looks around and notices it to *  
  
*chatter goes on *  
  
Woman 1: Look at that couple they look so cute together.  
  
Girl 1: Such a cute guy.  
  
Old Man: That couple reminds of the times I use to have with my wife.  
  
Woman 2: that girl is really cute.  
  
Maeda: *blush * (I can't believe these people think we are a couple!)  
  
Kenji: Maeda..*stares at her and moves in closer *  
  
Maeda: *still blushing * (EH, he going to try and kiss me *closes eyes * but I don't think I'm ready yet.) KENJI I'M NOT READY YET!  
  
(Kenji is outside the bus)  
  
Kenji: What are you talking about Maeda?  
  
*passengers laughing at situation *  
  
Maeda: EH!  
  
Kenji: Come on hurry off the bus were here.  
  
Maeda: COMING!  
  
(Kenji and Maeda both stand in front of Tokyo U)  
  
Kenji: here we are the test starts in 20 minutes you should hurry up and get inside.  
  
Maeda: right! Ah! Kenji  
  
Kenji: What is it?  
  
Maeda: I'm definitely going to pass the entrance exam so we can have go on the trip to Kyoto!  
  
(Maeda runs in to the building and Kenji stands there speechless and blushing)  
  
Kenji: Good Luck Maeda.. And I hope you pass also.  
  
Asuna: There you are Kenji!  
  
Kenji: huh? Oh it's just you.  
  
Asuna: Argh what do you mean it's just you!  
  
Kenji: well what do you want from me?  
  
Asuna: Let's make a deal.  
  
Kenji: a deal?  
  
Asuna: Yes a deal. If I pass the entrance exam you must take me out on a date!  
  
Kenji: and if you don't pass the exam?  
  
Asuna: I'll work as a maid in the Hinata house!  
  
Kenji: hmmm we could use a maid.. the House does need an extra hand to help with the cleaning and stuff. I accept, I think it might do you some good if you do some manual labor.  
  
Asuna: Argh! You just watch I'll pass this exam and get in to Tokyo U.  
  
Kenji: sigh.. Fine fine whatever you say.  
  
(Asuna leaves angry)  
  
Kenji: well I'm sure she won't pass with that kind of attitude.  
  
(Arima approaches Kenji)  
  
Arima: So if it isn't Mr. Toudai Elite.  
  
Kenji: hmmm.. Who are you?  
  
Arima: It doesn't matter who I am. just be careful because I'm going to steal Maeda heart from you after passing this exam!  
  
(Arima leaves and trips over the stairs)  
  
Arima: YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT!  
  
Kenji: .....(WHO THE HELL IS HE?)  
  
(moving to classroom where Maeda is taking the exam)  
  
Exam Watcher: Okay now that everyone has the necessary papers you can now begin the exam.  
  
(Everyone opens exam books ETC)  
  
Maeda: (I know most of this!, I can definitely pass and prove to my parents that going to the Hinata house wasn't a mistake at all)  
  
*flashback *  
  
Father: Don't throw away you life like this.  
  
Mother: Listen to your father dear.  
  
Maeda: I don't want to live in a life where everything is set for me.  
  
Father: Think about what your throwing away here! Were a wealthy family and you just want to throw away your life just for someone you like?  
  
Maeda: EH!  
  
Father: If you go away I don't ever want to see you again! (goes away)  
  
Mother: Dear don't say that she's our daughter! Come back here and talk to her some more! (follows him)  
  
Maeda: IT ISN'T JUST FOR SOMEONE I LIKE I'M GOING TO PROVE TO YOU THAT I'LL GET IN TO TOKYO U! (runs out the door)  
  
Maeda: (I'll show them! But, but that trip with Kenji...* blush * I wonder what were going to do for a whole week together alone..) *screams *  
  
(everyone in the class stares at her)  
  
Exam watcher: Young lady are you okay?  
  
Maeda: Sorry everyone! (I can't believed I screamed! Okay time to take pass this exam!)  
  
* Meanwhile*  
  
Asuna: (she's so weird! What did Kenji see in her anyway! Tch nevermind her just take the exam and pass it that's all there too it. I can't possibly fail anyway I know this material in and out. You watch Maeda I'm going to go out on a date with Kenji and steal him from you and Kenji I'm going to shatter your heart into a million pieces! Well that's after you meet my father.)  
  
*meanwhile *  
  
Arima: (WHAT IS ALL THIS! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! ALL THAT STUDYING AND I STILL DON'T KNOW CRAP!... sigh... I'll just do what I did on the practice exam and pick the answers by random!. on top of that I made a fool of myself in front of Kenji he's probably laughing his brains out!.. still though I must pass this exam! I can't fail!)  
  
End of chapter 14  
  
Okay nothing to talk about after writing this chapter. Enjoy reading it and post reviews. Chapter 15 I haven't started yet but I will eventually. I just need a break for now.  
  
Publish Date: I forgot Writer/Editor: Gar Long Chan Date Edited: 3/29/04 


	16. The Toudai Exam is finally over

Love Hina Manga continued Chapter 15  
  
*direct continuation from Chapter 14 *  
  
Exam Watcher: Okay pencils down.  
  
Arima: WHAT! IT'S OVER ALREADY! I DIDN'T EVEN FINISH HALF THE TEST!  
  
(people laughing at him)  
  
Asuna: what a loser. I know for sure I did well on this first part.  
  
Maeda: Whew finished just in time. I have to relax and get ready for part two of the exam tommorow.  
  
*meanwhile outside *  
  
Kenji: Hmmm. they should be getting out soon.  
  
Maeda: AH Kenji!  
  
Kenji: Maeda! How was the first part of exam?  
  
Maeda: Well there were a few things I didn't understand to well but overall I think I did great!  
  
Kenji: Well we can't stand here forever let's go home and relax. You need to prepare for the second part tommorow.  
  
Maeda: Yeah! Let's go.  
  
(Maeda and Kenji were about to leave until)  
  
(Asuna approaches)  
  
Asuna: KENJI!  
  
Kenji: huh?  
  
Asuna: don't forget about our deal!  
  
Maeda: What deal?  
  
Kenji: EH! It's nothing Maeda! I just forget something I left in my office! Wait for me here okay.  
  
Maeda: Okay sure.  
  
(Kenji picks up Asuna and starts running in to the Tokyo U building)  
  
Asuna: Get your filthy hands off of me!  
  
Maeda: (looking on)..What is that all about?  
  
(inside Tokyo U)  
  
Asuna: Get your hands off of me already!  
  
(Kenji let's go)  
  
Asuna: (starts hitting Kenji) Why did you carry me like that!  
  
Kenji: Well first of all I wanted to be alone with you for a while.  
  
Asuna: EH! Does this mean my beauty and charms have finally affected you?  
  
Kenji:...No. I just wanted to talk.  
  
Asuna: ARGH! Your really getting on my nerves! What is it that you want to talk about!?  
  
Kenji: Well first things first I don't want you to mention anything about the deal in front of Maeda.  
  
Asuna: hmmm.. And if I do?  
  
Kenji: Then the deal's off.  
  
Asuna: Tch fine fine I won't say a word to Maeda about the deal but you just make sure you keep your end of the bargain.  
  
Kenji: Yeah yeah I have to go now.  
  
(Kenji Leaves)  
  
Asuna: Hey can't you be a gentlemen and escort me out!  
  
Kenji: I have to hurry and take Maeda home but if you pass the exam I guess I'll make it up to you on the date you want so badly.  
  
Asuna: *blush * EH! I don't want the date badly!  
  
*meanwhile outside *  
  
Arima: sigh. I have absolutely no chance of passing the exam. I answered less than half of the questions on the first part what chance do I have?  
  
Maeda: Excuse but who are you talking to?  
  
Arima: EH! Where did you come from Maeda?  
  
Maeda: Huh? Do you know me?  
  
Arima: Of course I know you, Your in my class.  
  
Maeda: hmmm.. But who are you?  
  
Arima: (speechless) IT'S ME ARIMA! ARIMA!.  
  
Maeda: Oh Now I remember the day dreamer.  
  
Arima: sigh...anyway how was the exam so far?  
  
Maeda: Oh there were some things I didn't understand but I think I did well.  
  
Arima: (YES! She may have failed also! Seeing that she didn't understand some parts! I can see it now Maeda and I studying together to pass the Toudai Exams and getting married while still being in college!)  
  
Maeda: hmmm. are you okay?  
  
Arima: EH! It's nothing!  
  
Kenji: Maeda sorry for making you wait so long!  
  
Maeda: It's okay Kenji!  
  
Arima: (Damn it's him)  
  
(Arima leaves in a hurry)  
  
Maeda: Kenji I have someone I want you to meet he's standing right over.  
  
(turns around)  
  
Maeda: EH where did he go?  
  
Kenji: hmmm. I guess he'll show up tomorrow if he's taking the exam. So introduce me to him then.  
  
Maeda: Yeah I guess.  
  
Kenji: Well come on then let's go home.  
  
(bus ride back =/ now right in front of the Hinata house stairs.)  
  
Kitsune: My, they sure look good together.  
  
Motoko: Oh be quite Kitsune.  
  
Kitsune: are you jealous?  
  
Motoko: EH! Of. Of course I'm not!  
  
(Shinobu comes walking out of the house)  
  
Shinobu: are they back yet?  
  
Kitsune: Yeah the lovebirds are back.  
  
Motoko: Argh! Didn't I tell you to be quite!  
  
(fighting goes on)  
  
Kitsune: Oh come on I'm only playing around.  
  
Shinobu: Hurry up Kenji dinner's almost ready!  
  
Kenji: Alright I'm coming!  
  
The Next day  
  
Maeda: Thanks Kenji for taking me to Tokyo U again.  
  
Kenji: No problem..  
  
*thinks back from a few moments ago *  
  
Shinobu + Motoko: WHAT YOUR TAKING HER THERE AGAIN!  
  
Kenji: well just make sure you do well on this part also.  
  
Maeda: Yeah.  
  
*meanwhile *  
  
Arima: Sigh... Why am I back here for? I have no chance at all..  
  
Asuna: GEEZ I WISH THEY MAKE THIS EXAM A ONE DAY EXAM INSTEAD OF TWO!  
  
(blah blah blah they take the second part and out they go)  
  
Kenji: Well?  
  
Maeda: (with a smile) I know I passed it for sure!  
  
Kenji *blush * well then let's go back home and celebrate! I'm sure they already have something special planned out.  
  
(back to Hinata House doors open)  
  
Girls: Congratulations on passing the exam!  
  
Maeda: I don't even know I passed yet!  
  
Shinobu: Well Kenji has been telling us how confident you were after taking the first part of exam.  
  
Motoko: I know for a fact that you passed! You been studying really hard since you got here and I wouldn't be surprised if you passed.  
  
Maeda: tha.thank you.  
  
Sarah: Hey loosen up a bit you already finished taking the exam so all there is to do is wait for the results.  
  
Kenji: Well I have to agree with Sarah even though I usually don't.  
  
(Sarah kicks in Kenji in the head and he's on the ground)  
  
Kenji: yo.. you should just relax now and take it easy till the results.  
  
Su: Yeah I'm sure we can do a lot of things till the results are up!  
  
Kitsune: well then let's have fun and drink SAKE!  
  
*meanwhile *  
  
Okita: So how was the exam Asuna?  
  
Asuna: It was easy I know I passed the exam.  
  
Okita: REALLY! SO when do I finally meet this Kenji person! My daughter's future husband!  
  
Asuna: Argh! Would you be quite already old man!  
  
*meanwhile *  
  
Sister: Hmm. by the look of your face doesn't look like you did well.  
  
Arima: Of course not!  
  
Sister: So are you planning on taking the exam again?  
  
Arima: Yeah I'm going to keep on taking it until I get in!  
  
Sister: By that time you'll be a forty year old man still trying to get in!  
  
(Arima starts chasing his sister)  
  
Arima: Geez Will you shut up already!  
  
END of Chapter 15  
  
Okay this is a boring chapter in my opinion. Writing about the Toudai exam is extremely boring because it doesn't lead to any interesting points. As you can see later in this chapter I really tried to speed this up and end this chapter ASAP. Chapter 16 hasn't been started yet.  
  
Publish Date: I forgot Writer/Editor: Gar Long Chan Date Edited: 3/29/04 


	17. Asuna's True Feelings

Love Hina Manga Continued Chapter 16  
  
(The next Morning)  
  
Kenji: hmm.... Morning already? Argh... damn Kitsune... using force to make me drink sake.... I'M STILL UNDER AGE!  
  
(in the open bath)  
  
Kenji: (my head really hurts... but why does it feel my head weighs a ton?... I guess that's how a hangover feels....)  
  
(Object hits Kenji in the head)  
  
Kenji: WHO THREW THAT!  
  
Sarah: Hey breakfast is almost ready. Hurry up and get out of the bath.  
  
(Kenji is covering his privates)  
  
Kenji: err... Can you stop staring at me and leave please!?  
  
Sarah: Oh sorry about that!  
  
(Sarah leaves)  
  
Kenji: (What kind of child is she!?)  
  
(in the dining room)  
  
Motoko: hmm... you don't look so well Kenji.  
  
Kenji: Yeah... I have a headache.  
  
Shinobu: It must of the been the sake you drank last night. You know you shouldn't drink so much.  
  
Kenji: OH COME ON KITSUNE FORCED IT DOWN MY THROAT!  
  
Motoko: calm down... Here I prepared some medicine for your headache.  
  
Kenji: thank you.... Looks at medicine *sweating* exactly what's in it?  
  
Motoko: hmm... Lizard tail, Bat wing, the eye of a bear, ETC  
  
Kenji: I think I'll pass...  
  
Motoko: Are you sure? It will make you feel better right away.  
  
(Maeda walks in)  
  
Maeda: Has anyone seen Leon?  
  
Shinobu: Oh good morning Maeda did you have fun last night?  
  
Maeda: I sure did! Oh there you are Leon!  
  
Kenji: Whose Leon?  
  
(Maeda walks to Kenji and picks something invisible up from his head)  
  
Kenji: huh? All of a sudden my head feels lighter than before. WHAT THAT THING BEEN ON MY HEAD ALL THIS TIME!?  
  
Maeda: Well he's usually invisible around strangers.  
  
Kenji: I see.... hmm..? (looks outside) Hey since when did the Hinata House have a weather vane?  
  
Sarah: I suggest you run Kenji...  
  
Kenji: Huh? Why?  
  
Motoko: *angry* HOW DARE YOU CALL MY SHIPPU A WEATHER VANE!  
  
Kenji: What?  
  
(Kenji gets beaten up)  
  
Kenji: Why me...?  
  
Su: Guess we should of told him about that earlier hehe.  
  
(Kenji has just got off a bus)  
  
Kenji: sigh... I guess this is my punishment for calling Shippu a weather vane... hmm... according the to the directions Motoko gave me the pet shop should be just around the corner.  
  
Girl 1: Hey isn't that Kenji across the street?  
  
Girl 2: kyaahh he's so cute!  
  
Asuna: Oh be quiet.. he's just an annoying brat.  
  
Girl 1: I wonder where he's going...  
  
Girl 2: Yeah let's follow him!  
  
Asuna: WHAT! Hey wait up!  
  
(In front of the pet store)  
  
Girl 1: I wonder what kind of pet he has.  
  
Girl 2: I bet it's a dog.  
  
Asuna: Hey I thought we were going to the movies not stalk someone!  
  
(Pet shop doors opens)  
  
Kenji: Thank you very much gramps!  
  
(Kenji bumps in to Asuna accidentally and they both fall down)  
  
Kenji: Hey are you all right? I'm sorry I bumped in to you. *lends a hand*  
  
Asuna: I'm fine. *turns* EH!?  
  
Kenji: EH!? What are you doing here Asuna?  
  
Asuna: Nothing! It's just a coincidence that we bumped into each other!  
  
Kenji: hmm... I guess so....  
  
Girl 2: hey Kenji were going to the movies would you like to join us?  
  
Kenji: huh? A movie? That sounds great!  
  
Girl 1: come on then lets get going!  
  
(Girl 1 and 2 hook their arms around Kenji and they start walking)  
  
Kenji: *blush* Aren't you girls a little too close?  
  
Asuna: (Damn Kenji, why did he have to come and ruin my day!)  
  
(in the movie theater)  
  
Asuna: (Why do I have to sit next to him?) *turns to her friends* (EH! THEIR NOT HERE ANYMORE!) *sees a note*  
  
Note reads: We know you like him so were going to leave you two lovebirds alone =P  
  
Asuna: (THOSE BACKSTABBERS!... but....*blush*)  
  
(Asuna holds Kenji's hand but he doesn't notice and the movie eventually ends)  
  
Kenji: Wow what a great movie! Huh? Why are you red Asuna? Are you hot? Do you want to get something to drink at that café? (hmm...I wonder where her friends went)  
  
(Sitting in the outdoor café)  
  
Kenji: Waiter two iced tea please.  
  
Waiter: coming right up sir.  
  
Asuna: (why can't I say anything to him... I am really in love with him?)  
  
Kenji: hey don't tell me your in love with me.  
  
Asuna: EH!? WHY WOULD I BE IN LOVE WITH A TOTAL IDIOT LIKE YOURSELF!  
  
Kenji: Well at least your not quite it anymore.  
  
Asuna: What?  
  
Kenji: I only said that to get you angry. You've been silent way too long which is unusual.  
  
Asuna: hmm... Are you sure your not in love with me since you were so worried about me?  
  
Kenji: WHAT! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!  
  
Asuna: Looks like I got you back.  
  
(Kenji and Asuna look at each other and laugh, then a limo pulls up)  
  
Ayeka: madam it is getting late.  
  
Asuna: Right, I'll be there in a second.  
  
(Asuna stands up and kisses Kenji on the cheek, Kenji turns red and rubs his cheek)  
  
Kenji: what was that for?  
  
Asuna: Just remember this isn't part of the deal. *sticks out her tongue*  
  
(Asuna heads towards the limo)  
  
Ayeka: thank you for spending time with Asuna, Kenji Kazuya.  
  
Kenji: huh? How did you know my name?  
  
Ayeka: I haven't seen a smile like that on her for a long time. Please excuse me.  
  
(Ayeka gets in and the limo leaves)  
  
Kenji: Guess I should be heading back.  
  
****: YO Kenji long time no see, was that your girlfriend?  
  
Kenji: SETA-SAN!?  
  
Seta: You two look really close hahaha.  
  
Kenji: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!  
  
Seta: Well not that long ago.  
  
END OF CHAPTER Wow it's been a long time since I typed up a chapter. I did promise you guys chapter16 a long time go but I'm sorry that I didn't posted it up sooner. I haven't started chapter 17 yet but hopefully I will. There Might be about 2-3 more filler chapters before I go on to the main story.  
  
Publish Date: 3/27/04 Writer/Editor: Gar Long Chan Date Edited: 3/29/04 


End file.
